Framed Jane
by Bella4000
Summary: Jane and Maura are called to a seemingly normal case. Except for when evidence starts to link Jane to the victim, and Maura and the others have to work hard to clear Jane's name. That is, until a certain surgeon appears...
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first story I've ever really written, let alone publish, so any feedback and reviews and whatnot would be really helpful! I hope you enjoy it anyway :) **

**Chapter 1:**

Jane had just got out of the shower when the doorbell rang. It was most likely Maura picking her up for work, or her mother coming to give another lecture on her untidiness.

"Coming!" Jane shouted. She quickly threw on a plain t-shirt and work pants then went to answer the door.

"Why do you always look like you're about to do a photo shoot?" Jane said in greeting to Maura.

"I do not!" Maura replied, who always thought that her work outfits looked trashy. Jane just smiled and shook her head.

"Want some coffee?" Jane asked.

"I would love some," replied Maura. While Jane was pouring the coffee, Maura took the opportunity to survey Jane's apartment. There were a few clothes and files scattered here and there, but otherwise it was pretty clean compared to what it had been in the past. She turned back to find Jane watching her, a bemused expression on her face.

"What?" The ME asked.

"You just checking out my apartment in case of rat infestation?" Jane said, one eyebrow raised. Maura noticed the sarcasm in her voice.

"No, I was just checking that you didn't need me to call your mother." Maura said, a smile playing on her lips. Jane slid the coffee over to Maura. Just as she was about to take a sip, her phone rang and a split second later she heard Jane's go off to.

"Dr Isles."

"Rizzoli." They both replied, answering their respective calls.

"Ok I'm on my way."

"I'll be right there." Jane poured her coffee into a travel mug and together they left the apartment to go to the crime scene.

* * *

Jane went over to Frost and Korsak to get the details while Maura bent down to start assessing the body.

"Hey, what have you got?" Jane asked.

"Female victim, 27 years of age. Don't think it was a robbery because we found her driver's licence in her pocket. Name is Alexandria Samson. I suspect she was out for a run when she was killed, judging by her clothes." Frost replied.

"Yeah, cause she's wearing sneakers and workout clothes. Maura, when did she die?" Jane asked.

"I'd estimate that she died anywhere between 1-3am this morning, but I'll confirm it when I do the autopsy. She didn't die of a gunshot or a stab wound-there are no visible injuries to suggest that. Nor are there any marks on her head to suggest that she was beaten."

"Huh." Jane took a moment to process this information. She also took the opportunity to quickly survey the crime scene, looking for anything CSU might have missed. Something glinted in a tree just outside the rope marking the scene.

"Hey," She called to Frost and Korsak as she headed over to it. There, set up on the lowest branch of the tree, was a small camera. It was just low enough that Frost could reach up and dislodge it before bagging it.

"I'll take it to the crime techs in the lab when we get back to base. It doesn't look damaged so I'll be able to pull any footage off it." Frost said. Jane nodded, thinking. She walked back over to the body where Maura was, still looking for any visible injuries.

"Ok, so a female victim in her late 20's, doesn't look like a robbery, no visible injuries suggesting a physical attack which might suggest that she was poisoned beforehand. And the camera suggests that the killer might have been watching her to make sure she died. Let's get any evidence CSU have found back to BPD for processing." Frost and Korsak nodded.

"I'll get Susie to do a tox screen for any slow acting poisons when we get back." Maura said. Jane nodded and mumbled an ok in reply.

* * *

Back at BPD, while Jane was downstairs at the cafe getting a coffee, Korsak was at his desk and had started digging into the personal life of the victim. Even though they hadn't been back from the scene for very long, Korsak was getting frustrated with the job he'd been handed. He leant back in his chair and closed his eyes, grateful for even a few seconds of peace. He thought about Frost, who was in the crime lab pulling footage off the camera they found, and wondered how he was going with that. Eventually Korsak looked back at the screen in front of him and decided to put his new skills to the test. Ever since Frost had started to show him how to find phone and bank records quicker with this new program, Korsak had been dying to test out what he'd learnt. He typed in the victim's name, make a few changes here and there to the details, and just like that was the victim's phone records. He started scrolling through the list of numbers, looking for anything unusual such as multiple calls to the same number. But then a familiar number came up. Only one call had been made, but still. It was enough.

"What the...?" Perplexed, Korsak checked he had entered the victim's and details correctly, then refreshed the page. But it was still the same number. He clicked on it and ran it. And the name he had feared the most came up.

_Detective Jane Rizzoli._


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter and I hope you like it as much as the first :) Thank you to those who have reviewed so far, and I hope to hear feedback from more of you! :)**

**Chapter 2:**

Jane had just arrived in autopsy with her coffee.

"Hey Maura, anything yet?" Jane asked. Then she realised that Maura wasn't standing near the body, but was distracted by something on her computer. Jane quietly sidled up to Maura and turned the computer to face her, placing the coffee next to it.

"Jane! Do you mind?" Maura exclaimed.

"No not really, just wondering what's distracting you so much that you haven't started the autopsy." Jane said. Maura sighed heavily.

"It's Jack. He wants me to pick up Allie from school tomorrow afternoon and look after her because he's got a late lecture and Allie's mum is away on a work conference."

"So? What's wrong with that? You've met her before," Jane replied. But Maura still had a very worried look on her face.

"I know, but what if I'm late? Or what if I embarrass her in front of her friends? Or what if I almost do the wrong thing again in terms of respecting her parents' rules?" Maura said, turning to her best friend for advice. This time it was Jane's turn to sigh.

"Maura, don't worry about it! You've met her before and you both got along great. And Jack didn't seem to mind about the 'lip gloss' thing. And it's just picking her up from school! She'll just waltz into the car and off you go. Now come on, do the autopsy!" Jane said. Maura looked at Jane worryingly again before giving in.

"Fine, but you'd be better be right about this!" Maura said.

"Trust me, I am. When am I not?" Jane said tauntingly. "Call me if you find anything? I need to go back upstairs to check how Korsak and Frost are going."

"Will do." Maura replied as she pulled on a pair of gloves.

* * *

Frost walked back into the office, ready to share his findings. Except he didn't have a chance to speak before Korsak pulled him over.

"Frost, you don't recognise the victim at all do you?" Korsak asked,

"Um no, why?" replied Frost as he sat down at his desk, totally confused as to why Korsak was asking this.

"Because Jane called Alexandria, our dead woman, the night she died." Korsak said, which caused Frost to almost choke on the coffee he was drinking.

"Korsak, you sure?"

"I'm positive."

They both sat there, silent, each wondering why Jane would have had a reason to call the victim right before she died.

"Korsak, you don't think…do you?" Frost asked, concerned.

"No way, not Jane. I'm sure she's got a perfectly logical explanation. All we have to do is talk to Jane and ask her," replied Korsak. "Did you find anything on the camera?" he asked, eager to change the subject. Before Frost could reply, Jane walked in, taking a seat at her desk.

"I've just been to see Maura, nothing from the autopsy yet, but she'll let me know when something does turn it up. Frost, any luck with the camera?" Jane said. Frost and Korsak exchanged a subtle glance.

"Uh, no. At least not at first sight. It's just what we expected to find, footage of the victim as she died. No sign of anyone else around. But, Jane…" Frost started, except Jane, being Jane, didn't let Frost finish.

"You know what confuses me? Why someone would be out that late _running_, of all things. I mean, why would anyone go out at 1 in the morning to exercise?" Jane pondered.

"Maybe she'd had a hard day at work and needed to clear her head?" Korsak suggested. "But Jane, there's something you need to know."

"Yeah, who killed the victim." Jane said sarcastically. But receiving not even a smile from either Frost or Korsak, she realised the urgent tone Korsak had used.

"Sorry. What did you need to tell me?" she asked. Frost and Korsak exchanged another glance.

"Jane, Korsak checked out Alexandria's phone records and found a call between your number and hers, the night she died." Frost said.

"What? Are you sure?" Jane asked. Worry and confusion started to run through her. And though she would never admit to anyone, she felt fear starting to take hold, an emotion she knew all too well.

"Yes, I'm positive," Korsak replied, repeating what he'd said earlier to Frost. "Here, check if you want to." Jane got up and walked over to Korsak's screen. There was no denying it. She, or her phone at least, had made a call to their victim's phone just a few hours before she died. Jane looked up at the guys to see Korsak and Frost watching her process this, analysing her face for anything that might give her away.

"Jane, did you know the victim at all? Talk to her before that night at all? Even if it was just getting a coffee?" Korsak asked.

"Huh? Oh right. Uh…no, no, I've never seen Alexandria before in my life, let alone talk to her. So I don't know why…" Jane trailed off, not needing to finish the sentence. She walked slowly back to her desk and sat down again, equally as confused as her workmates.

"Jane, where were you the night she died?" Frost asked. Jane looked up at Frost, meeting his gaze.

"Ma came over for a couple of hours for dinner, but she left around 9. After that, I was alone for the rest of the night." She said. Frost sat back and glanced at Korsak. Jane looked from one to the other, knowing full well what they were thinking.

"You can't possibly think that I did this?" Jane asked.

"Of course we don't Jane. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. I'll call the phone company and confirm that it's a mistake." Korsak said. Nothing more was said about it, but the two detectives and sergeant knew too well from experience that these things were never just a misunderstanding.


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter than previous two, but I'll try and get the next one up later today :)  
Hope you enjoy it and please keep the reviews plus any feedback coming!**

**Chapter 3:**

_The next day, at BPD_.

Maura was looking at the screen beside the body, examining the inside parts that was too hard to open up without destroying the body. She heard someone clearing her throat behind her and turned to see Susie, holding a file.

"Uh Dr Isles, we've got the results from the tox screen back and we got a match on the prints CSU found." Susie explained.

"Great work. Thanks, Susie." Maura said, lifting her head to acknowledge the young criminologist. She turned her head back to the file.

"There were no traces of any of the usual poisons, however we did find traces of aconite in and on the body." Susie continued.

"That would explain why there were internal signs of asphyxiation but no physical evidence." Maura said.

"Um, Dr Isles? There's one more thing." Susie said, rather hesitantly. Maura looked up to meet her gaze.

"The prints CSU found? They belong to Detective Rizzoli."

* * *

Jane and Frost walked into the office. They had just finished questioning Alexandria's boyfriend and were now going to check out his alibi. The mood in the air was tense and sombre as that unanswered question remained.

"Korsak you find anything?" Jane asked, her voice raspier than normal as she continued to worry about her predicament.

"I found something interesting. The victim had a younger brother who went missing when she was 10, along with her parents. They were never found. She lived with her aunt and uncle until she was 18 and then she went to college…"

"…which is where she met her boyfriend. They've been together for the last five years." Jane finished. Korsak nodded.

"His alibi checks out," Frost said, who had gone back out of the office to make the call. "The boyfriend was doing a night shift at work when Alexandria was murdered. I just confirmed it with his boss."

"Huh. Ok, so the boyfriend checks out, she's got parents and a younger brother who were never found. Frost, can you call up the aunt and uncle and ask them to come in?" Jane asked. Frost nodded and went to call them.

"They should have been the first people we called." Jane said quietly, more talking to herself than Korsak. In actuality, Jane was thinking heavily about the phone call Korsak found between her and the victim. Why and _how_ was a phone call made? Jane herself certainly didn't make it. She'd remember something like that. Before she had a chance to ask Korsak, Frost walked back in.

"I just spoke to the aunt and uncle. They're on their way in and will be here in about an hour." Frost said. Jane nodded, still deep in thought. Suddenly Maura rushed in with obvious urgency.

"Jane," she said very matter of fact.

"Maura? What is it? What's wrong?" Jane hadn't failed to notice either the urgency or worry in Maura's voice. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Frost and Korsak stand up too, also noticing Maura's tone.

"Jane, the prints CSU found at the scene…" Maura started.

"What? What about them?" Jane practically shouted. Maura was making her anxious. Instead of answering, Maura handed her the file she had been carrying. Jane took it and, with a glance at Maura, she opened it. At first she had trouble understanding what she was seeing. But then her eyes widened, her heart beat quickened, and worry and dread and fear as well as confusion started to course through her.

She looked at Maura, waiting, _wanting_ an explanation, but the ME and her best friend just shrugged her shoulders, concern etched onto her face.

"Jane, I don't know. I doubled checked and tripled checked. But there's no mistaking those prints." Maura said.

"What? What's going on? Jane, who's prints are they?!" Korsak said sternly. Jane, with difficulty, managed to meet her former partner's gaze, knowing full well that at this point all eyes were on her.

"Mine. Korsak, CSU found _my_ prints at the scene."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed my story so far! Also a big thank you to all of you who like it and are sticking with it! Each review and follow and favourite encourages me to keep writing this story, so once again thank you! And also keep the reviews coming, plus any feedback would be great! Here's Chapter 4 and I hope you like it :)**

**Chapter 4:**

For a while no one spoke. They all stood there in the shocked silence, wondering how and why this was happening. For Frost, he was wondering why his partner was being set up? And surely, after everything they'd been through, Jane wouldn't just give up, break down and become dirty. Would she?

Korsak was already going through possibilities in his head, wondering, out of all the people Jane had put away, who would be the thirstiest for revenge? Or if it wasn't someone already in jail, who would be desperate enough to set Jane up like this? And how?

For Maura, it was worse. Jane was her best friend, her only _real_ friend she had ever had. Sure, there was Korsak and Frost, but they didn't understand her like Jane did, who had always been there for her. What would she do if Jane was convicted? If they couldn't prove her innocence and the person she looked up to the most was locked away? Although she'd never admit that she looked up to Jane, of course, but it was true. She'd already almost been killed by a deranged 'boyfriend' in the past, and her childhood had been a very bad and lonely one. No, she couldn't go back to being that lonely. She wouldn't. Maura vowed right then and there, in that moment of silence, that she would do everything not to let Jane get locked up for good. _Everything_.

Before any of them had a chance to speak, Cavanaugh came storming in, breaking the silence.

"What's going on here? Rizzoli, in my office now! Dr Isles, Vince and Detective Frost, I need you three to bring me any evidence from the case _now_. And keep this as quiet as you can for now. We don't need the media finding out about it yet. Not until we know for certain what's going on." With that, Cavanaugh walked briskly back to his office, expecting Jane to follow. With a final, fearful glance at her colleagues and friends, Jane handed the file back to Maura and followed her boss into his office.

Frost, Korsak and Maura all looked at each other, wondering how they were going to clear Jane's name before it'd barely begun.

"I'd better copy these results and get it to Cavanaugh," Maura said, but as she turned to leave, she thought of something else. "Also, you'd better call Frankie. He'll want to know what's happened and help. Better he hear it from us than from the rumours about to spread." Maura then left, a million thoughts and questions going through her head.

"I'll call Frankie." Frost said. Korsak nodded.

"I'll print off the victim's phone records and give them to Cavanaugh." Korsak replied.

**_In Cavanaugh's office_**

"What the hell Rizzoli? I've got a dead woman whose case has you all over it! First Vince tells me that a call was made between you and the victim, and now your prints are found at the scene! And to top it all off, I've had to tell the commissioner, who is now breathing down my neck over this! I want explanations, and now!" Cavanaugh shouted, furious. Not only because one of his detectives looked dirty and guilty of committing a crime, but, and not that he'd admit it, the detective in question was the best detective on the force. She'd put away more criminals than the other guys would care to admit and had never not been able to solve a crime. And for once, Detective Jane Rizzoli was completely speechless.

"Sir, I don't know why, or how, this happened. But I promise you that I _did not_ do this, despite how it looks. Someone is setting me up." Jane said. Inside, she was a turmoil of emotions. Confused at how this happened, worried as to why it did and how it was going to affect her career, but most of all she was scared. Scared because what if, as much as she loved them, what if her team couldn't clear her name? What if the people she cared about and trusted the most couldn't prove her innocence?

Cavanaugh sighed and took a deep breath.

"I know you didn't do this Rizzoli. Anyone who knows you knows that. But we still have to play it by the books. Which means that you will have to be interrogated, we will have to get warrants to search your apartment and your car. You know the drill. We're going to have dig into anything related to you now." Cavanaugh said.

"Yeah, I know." Jane replied quietly, defeated. There was a knock on the door. Both Cavanaugh and Jane turned towards it.

"Come in."

"Sir? I've got a copy of the tox screen results and of the prints found by CSU." Maura said, walking in to hand Cavanaugh the file. Jane avoided Maura's gaze as she looked at her, worried.

"Thankyou, Dr Isles." Cavanaugh said, not failing to notice the look. Maura noticed the hidden meaning beneath his words and took her leave. No sooner had Maura left than Korsak walked in.

"I've got the victim's phone records." He said and handed the papers to Cavanaugh, who placed them on top of the file on his desk. Cavanaugh nodded.

"Oh, and if you don't mind Cavanaugh, Jane, Frost has called Frankie and he's on his way in." Jane nodded as Korsak left, a slight smile on her lips despite everything. She said a silent thankyou. Her brother had been on leave, taking some time to visit some old friends for the week. But the thought that he was coming back early made her feel a little better.

"Ok Rizzoli, this is what's going to happen. I'm going to get an officer to escort you to interrogation, and Korsak and Frost will interview you. Then, depending on how that goes, your clothes will need to be processed. You know the procedure anyway." Cavanaugh said. As Jane was escorted out of his office, a dejected look on her face, he prayed to whoever is up there that Jane's name will soon be cleared and that this case would soon be over. But of course, things are never that simple and rarely do they go anyone's way.

* * *

"Susie, I'm going to need to push the rest of the autopsy along. Can you supervise the processing of the remaining evidence and push the rest of the results along please? I need to leave early to pick Allie up from school, but I'll be back later tonight." Dr Isles called from her office.

"Ok, sure. But just one thing; can't someone else pick up Allie from school? And who is she?" Susie asked, confused.

"I haven't had time to arrange anything else with everything that's been going on with Jane, and she's Jack's daughter. You know, my new boyfriend who I told you about? Anyway I have to go. I'll see you later." Dr Isles replied. Susie just nodded, used to these types of conversations. She heard a door close as Dr Isles locked up her office. There weren't many people left this late in the afternoon. The interns had all left earlier, and the only other people were a couple of crime techs working on a different case. Susie walked over to the table and the computer that was currently processing the results they were waiting for. With a click Susie had a completely undetectable program running, designed to alter results anonymously and under the radar. She clicked on results for the victim's clothes and began to change a few subtle things. _Dr Isles always did say anyway that forensic evidence doesn't waver, doesn't lie or change its mind. _


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's the fifth chapter, I hope you enjoy it :) And once again thank you for all the reviews and follows and favourites! Keep them coming, and any feedback is always much appreciated! :)**

**Chapter 5:**

Frankie burst into BPD later that night, not even bothering to go home and change out of his old clothes first. He just wanted to see his sister. He started towards the elevators when he heard his name.

"Frankie! We're in here." He recognised the voice as Frost's. He turned and went into the café instead where he found Korsak, Frost, Maura and his mother all gathered.

"What happened? Where's Jane? Is she ok?" Frankie said. Maura stepped forward.

"Frankie, I know it's hard right now, but you have to be patient." Maura glanced at the others before continuing. "Korsak and Frost have already interrogated Jane, and…well, I…" Maura's voice broke. She paused and took a deep breath. "Frankie, they had to arrest her. She couldn't provide satisfactory answers to the questions! We all hate it as much as you do, but there's nothing that can be done right now." Maura said, trying to reassure her best friend's brother as much as herself. She turned away from Frankie and placed her hands on the counter, taking deep breaths to calm herself. She felt Angela place a reassuring hand on her back.

"Frankie, it's going to be ok. Jane's going to be ok." Angela broke down in tears. Maura looked up and saw Frankie walk over to his mother and hug her.

"I know that Ma. And we will clear her name." He said. They all knew that after Tommy, Angela wouldn't be able to handle her only daughter, much less her oldest child, being convicted of a crime she didn't commit.

"Sorry to break up the party, but we should get back to work. The sooner we find answers the better it will be for everybody. Thanks for the coffee Angela." Korsak said. The others nodded and they all headed back to the elevators to the face the challenge that lay ahead.

* * *

Maura walked into the crime lab to find Susie, but instead one of the interns approached her.

"Dr Isles, Susie said she had a quick errand to run but to tell you that she'd back soon. She left these for you. They're some results you've been waiting for." He said.

"Huh, that's odd. Still, I suppose she does have a life outside of work." Maura said as she took the file. "Thankyou." She said to the intern, who nodded and walked away. She opened the file. As she read, her eyes widened, and her mind started to race with explanations.

"That's not possible." She muttered. Closing the file she walked over to the victim's clothes, pulled on some gloves and started examining them herself. Meticulous as she was, she found nothing to match the results.

"Zach." She called. The intern who had given her the file walked back over.

"Yes Dr Isles?" He asked.

"Are you sure this is the file Susie left for me? There wasn't anything else?" Maura asked,

"No, Dr. That's all she left for you." Zach replied.

"Huh. Ok, well, thankyou then." Zach started to turn away. "Uh, Zach, it's getting quite late and there's really only one big case which Susie and I are working on. You and the others can go if you'd like." Maura said, a smile on her face.

"Ok, thanks Dr Isles. I'll see you tomorrow then." Zach replied. Five minutes later Maura heard the doors close and silence fall over the lab and the morgue as the interns left. She turned her attention back to the file. The results said that a fibre of another piece of clothing had been found and that the fibre matched Jane's top from that day. Which ordinarily would have been possible, since they had processed Jane's clothes after the interrogation, except for the fact that when Maura herself had examined the victim's clothes when the case first opened she had found no traces of fibres or anything else. And when it comes to clothes, particularly examining them, Maura never makes a mistake.

"I wonder…" She said, to no one but herself. She walked over to the computer and looked up the results. If these were real, there'd be a record of them in the computer. She impatiently waited for the search to complete, but when it was, there was a record of the results. Except three tests had been done. The first two, done by Maura herself, both showed no trace of anything on the victim's clothes. But the third test, done by Susie, had concluded with the trace fibre being found.

"Oh no." Maura breathed. This changed everything. The prints CSU had found. She'd have to retest them herself. At least Frost had been the one to pull the footage off the camera. At least that was authentic, which showed no one with the victim when she actually died. But if Maura could prove that the prints' results were fabricated by running them again, it might be enough to get Jane released on bail. At least until Frost, Korsak and Frankie figure out the phone call. As for Susie, well she'd have to be more careful in the future and keep an eye on her. Her most trusted assistant obviously couldn't be trusted anymore. She pulled out her phone and dialled Korsak's number.

**_Upstairs in BPD_**

"I just confirmed the aunt and uncle's alibi the night Alexandria died. They had dinner with some friends, who have confirmed it, and hotel staff and the security footage confirm that they stayed at the hotel with their friends overnight." Frost said.

"Well wait a minute, wouldn't there be a cold case filed in the archives for the disappearance of her parents and brother?" Frankie asked, who had been filled in on the case.

"We already checked that out. There is a cold case on it that is also linked to the relative missing persons' case, but neither one has any relation to this case." Korsak replied.

"Ok, well what about the victim's phone records? Frost, have you found any explanation to the call between Jane and the victim? Or what it was about?" Frankie asked, desperate for answers. Before Frost could answer, Korsak's phone rang.

"Hello?"  
"Korsak, its Maura. Listen…" Frost and Frankie watched as Korsak nodded and mumbled ok before hanging up.

"That was Maura. There's both good and bad news. The good news is that some of the results might have been fabricated, such as the prints found at the scene, which means that when Maura reruns them, if they don't belong to Jane, then it might be enough to get her released on bail." Korsak said.

"Yes!" Frost fist pumped the air.

"What's the bad news?" Frankie asked. Korsak took a deep breath.

"The bad news is that the results could only have been fabricated by someone in the crime lab. Someone who would have been asked to run the tests and give more Maura the results."

"Which is normally Susie." Frost said.

"Right. And Maura thinks it's possible that Susie is…"

"Working with killer." Frankie finished. Korsak nodded.

"But why? Who could she be working with who is so desperate to get to Jane, to finish her and ruin her life?" Frost asked, deep concern in his voice. They sat there for a few seconds, thinking.

"It could be anyone she's put away." Frankie said quietly. But secretly, he had only one person in mind. He hoped desperately it wasn't true, and he wasn't brave enough to put it into words yet, not until they knew more. But, if he was right, then Jane was in even more danger than what they first thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry this update is so late, I had a really big day and am absolutely exhausted which might be the reason if this chapter isn't as good as the previous ones. But anyway, here's chapter 6 and I hope you like it :) and please don't forget to review and give feedback! Special shout out to those who have reviewed and given feedback and who continue to do so. Enjoy the update :)**

**Chapter 6:**

Jane sat in the corner of the cell, her head in the hands. When she was first arrested, even though she knew the procedure, she was still confused and scared and even a little lost, never having been on this side of the law before. She was at first put into another cell with other women, but pretty soon the guards realised that she was a big target so they moved her to protective custody. Jane couldn't tell what was worse; being locked in a cell with women who probably wanted to kill her, considering she was a cop, or being locked in a cell by herself with nothing but her thoughts. At least she didn't have eyes death staring her every second now. All Jane wanted to do was to be able to talk to at least one of her family and friends. She would even settle for her mother, who was a nightmare at the best of times. But despite all Angela's flaws and annoyances Jane wouldn't change her for the world, and at the end of the day her mother was always there for her. And right now Jane needed to hear a comforting voice. She needed to know what was going on and that everything _was _going to be ok. _God, I hope so. Maura, Frost, I know you can't hear me, but please get me out of here. Please._

**_At BPD_**

Frost was going through all the security footage again, looking for anything that would help or give a clue. He was currently watching security footage from the building of apartments the victim lived in from the night she died when he noticed something. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was off. He re-winded and went through the footage again frame by frame. He paused it when the victim knocked on her neighbour's door, who handed her his phone.

"Hey Korsak, take a look at this." Frost said and turned his screen to face Korsak. When the victim was talking on the phone Frost paused it and zoomed in.

"So?" Korsak asked.

"So, the victim had her phone which we've got downstairs in the crime lab. So why did she borrow her neighbours?" Frost asked.

"Her phone plan ran out and she was overdue on bills, so the contract hadn't been renewed yet. Both the boyfriend and the phone company confirmed this. And I think that call she's making is to her boyfriend, because remember he said he had a call from her that night?" Korsak said.

"Yeah, but get this. You know the call between Jane and the victim? I looked up Jane's phone records and nothing's out of the ordinary except for that call. She had a missed call from an 'unknown number' and when Jane tried to call them back, it didn't work because there was no number to dial. Whoever set this up doesn't know their technology very well because I managed to trace the call back to a number, which through some digging I found out belonged to that phone." Frost said.

"So you're thinking that whoever this neighbour is, he's working with someone to set Jane up?" Korsak asked.

"Right. But he wasn't very smart about it if we could trace the call back to the burn phone." Frost replied. Korsak nodded. For the second time that day Maura came rushing into the office, a file yet again in hand.

"Frost, Korsak, where's Frankie?" The ME asked, puffing.

"He's gone to see Angela for a couple of hours to make sure she's coping ok. Why you got something doc?" Korsak replied.

"Yes, I've got the results back from the latest test I did on the prints. They don't belong to Jane." Maura said. She couldn't contain a smile as she blurted out the last past. Finally, some good news. Frost and Korsak looked, first in bewilderment, then big grins spread out on their faces too.

"Oh thank god." Frost said. A break in the case at last.

"Who do they belong to then?" Korsak asked.

"This man here." Maura handed the file to Korsak.

"He's been arrested for minor things, such as speeding on the road and also some minor drug charges. But nothing to suggest that he's capable of killing." Korsak read aloud as he studied the report. "Hang on…" Korsak stood up and walked over to Frost's desk, who still had the security footage paused on his screen. Korsak held the photo of the man up to compare it to the neighbour. Maura walked over to take a look too.

"It's hard to tell from this footage, but the bone structure of both men are very similar and the position of their eyes are the same." Maura examined. They were quiet for a minute as the revelation of this sunk in. This break in the case was bigger than they'd thought.

"We need to tell Cavanaugh. This evidence, plus the trace you made Frost to the burn phone should be enough to at least, finally, get Jane released on bail. If we can pull this guy in and get some sort of a confession out of time, it might even clear Jane's name sooner than we thought." Korsak said, obvious relief in his voice.

"I'll tell Cavanaugh about all of this. Frost, you try and find the neighbour and bring him in. I want him interrogated as soon as possible." Frost nodded. Korsak turned his attention to Maura. "Can you copy that file and get it back up here in five minutes? I'll be in Cavanaugh's office." Maura also nodded and walked off. Korsak knocked on the door of Cavanaugh's office.

**_Three hours later, back at the prison_**

Jane was asleep in her cell when she felt someone shaking her shoulder. Forgetting momentarily where she was, Jane shrugged them off, hoping for a sleep in her nice warm bed in her apartment. Then she remembered and forced herself to wake up.

"What?" She grumbled. She had no idea how she'd fallen asleep, but was grateful for it anyway. She looked up to see that it was a guard shaking her awake.

"It's time to go. You're getting released on bail."


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: I have changed the rating to M with this chapter just in case because a) while very very slight, there's still an increase in swearing and b) because very soon the story will probably get more violent.  
I hope you enjoy this update and keep reviewing :)**

**Chapter 7:**

Jane sat on Maura's couch, back in her regular clothes, with a cold beer in hand. She'd barely spoken a word since she'd been released. She was still mortified that this had happened and was deeply worried how it might affect her career. Everyone had been so supportive and kind when Maura and Frankie had brought her back to BPD. Cavanaugh had agreed to let Frost and Korsak fill her in on the case, so long as she didn't start working it. Something was off, something the guys couldn't see, but Jane couldn't place it. At least not yet. She knew working the case would be detrimental to her and possibly get her in even more trouble than she was in now, but she was a detective; it was who she was. And right now Jane couldn't stop thinking about the new evidence, mainly the neighbour. By now Frost and Korsak would have finished interrogating him and she was dying to know the outcome. But the whole thing about Susie tampering with the evidence was the heaviest thought currently in Jane's mind. The situation felt weird. Susie was very loyal, especially to Maura, and she just wasn't the type of person who would go dirty without a good reason. At the back of her mind Jane was thinking of one person in particular who could quite possibly be behind this, but she refused to acknowledge it. She was stressed enough right now.

Jane was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the door open and the soft footsteps that approached her.

"Jane?" Maura said.

"Huh? What? Oh hi Maura." Jane said. Maura looked at her with concern as she sat down on the couch. Jane had her 'I was deep in thought' face on and it didn't take a genius to work out what Jane had been thinking about. Maura placed a reassuring hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"Jane, it's going to be ok. Everyone's working as hard as they can to clear your name. And you're out now; that's a start, if not a good one." Maura said.

"Yeah, I know. It's just…I just keep wondering who did this, you know? Who would be so desperate enough to set me up like this? And even if it's someone who I've never locked up, who I've never even passed on the street before, why would they do this? And the fact that Frost could trace Reed's burn phone, which is supposed to be untraceable in the first place, seems off. I mean, even if he was working with someone, why would you have a traceable burn phone if you were trying to set someone up. Unless…" Jane trailed off and put on her thinking face mixed with her 'uh oh' worry face.

"Unless what?" Maura prompted. Jane looked straight at her.

"Unless whoever is setting me up _wanted_ me to get out of jail to make it easier for them to get to me. What if the burn phone being traceable was part of plan? And the prints, and the changes made to the evidence in the crime lab. Do you really think that Susie did that willingly?" Jane said. Maura sat for a minute, thinking.

"No, I don't think Susie would have done it willingly. But we have no evidence to say otherwise. And Susie hasn't been back in the lab for a couple of days." Maura said. "And why would someone set you up so that you go to prison, then plant the evidence that gets you released? Maura asked.

"Because my name hasn't been cleared yet. And I'm on parole, which it makes it easier for whoever 'they' are to get to me because if I run, I look even guiltier, but if I stay, then technically I'm not a cop, which means no badge or gun to protect me." Jane explained. Maura nodded. The true meaning of Jane's last words hung in the air between them. That not being a cop right now, without a gun, made her even more vulnerable than before. Which meant that if Alexandria's killer was after Jane, he or she would be making their move against her sooner than either Jane or Maura liked.

"Come on." Maura said, standing up.

"Where are we going?" Jane asked, confused.

"I'm taking you to the Dirty Robber. You need a proper drink and some time to take your mind off things." Maura said.

"Oh great. Does this mean more victims?" Jane said sarcastically as she stood up. Maura looked at her accusingly.

"Oh hey, you've been arrested before! So now we're partners in crime. Yay!" Jane joked, smiling. Maura glared at her as they walked out the front door.

* * *

Frost and Korsak walked back to their desks, both frustrated with the interrogation they had just done. The only words Reed, the neighbour, had spoken after two hours was 'I want a lawyer'.

"Nothing. An absolute f***** waste of time." Frost said as he slammed the file onto his desk. Frankie looked up from where he was sitting at Jane's desk. He'd been using her computer for research for the case.

"Bad interrogation?" He asked.

"You can say that again." Frost replied.

"While you guys were in there, I had a thought. You remember how the victim's family went missing when she was young?" Korsak and Frost both nodded. "Well, I dug into their case and I managed to simulate what the family would like now, with help from the sketch artists, particularly the brother." Frankie said.

"Ok, except even if the brother was somehow still alive, we've found no link so far between their disappearance and this current case." Frost asked, perplexed as to why Frankie was bringing this up now.

"Yeah, I know, but check this out. This is a speculation of what the brother might look like now if he was still alive," Frankie said, handing the picture to Frost and Korsak to look at. "And this is Alexandria's neighbour." Frankie said, handing them the photo that Maura had pulled from police records.

"They do look a bit similar, but I don't think it's enough to say that they're the same person." Korsak said.

"That's what I thought at first. But then I ran both pictures through facial recognition." Frankie said as he walked over to the trace room at the end of the office. He sat down at one of the computers and pulled up the pictures, which he had scanned before. He placed them side by side and ran the facial recognition program. When it was finished, both Korsak and Frost were completely bewildered and shocked.

"Oh my god Frankie. You did it." Korsak said in amazement.

"That's the guy who killed Alexandria. It has to be. The only question is, after all this time, why would he kill his sister who had already lost so much? And who is he working with?" Frost asked. The three of them gazed at the man on the screen. The facial recognition results showed over a 90% match between the simulated picture and the photo.

"You don't think it's _him_ who's behind this, do you?" Frankie asked, finally voicing his suspicions. Luckily his two workmates knew who he was talking about with elaboration.

"No, it's probably not. There are plenty of other people out there who are just as likely to be behind there." Frost said, more for reassurance than for anything else. "Korsak? What do you think?" The young detectives turned towards the older sergeant for his opinion. He was a silent for a moment.

"I think we should call Jane and warn her and Maura. Just in case. If it is him, its better she know and be on the lookout that not." Korsak said. As hard as he tried, he couldn't keep the worry out of his voice. Because now they all had one person in mind. And it was just a matter of time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and given feedback! Please continue to do so. Here's chapter 8, and I hope you like it :)**

**Chapter 8:**

Jane and Maura sat in their usual booth at the Dirty Robber, both drinking Bloody Marys. Maura sighed.

"What?" Jane asked.

"It's just…nothing." Maura said, even though something was clearly bothering her.

"Maura, come on. What's wrong?' Jane asked again.

"What you said about being a target. I shouldn't have brought you here. It's dangerous. Who knows who the next person to walk through that door is? What if…what if the killer is sitting in this bar, right now?" Maura said, obvious worry in her voice. Jane was silent for a moment, studying her friend.

"Maura, you brought me here because we both needed a break and a 'proper' drink." Jane said. Maura still looked guilty though. I won't deny it Maura. I'm scared too." Jane said, lowering her voice. "But we have to try to at least act normal and go on with things as if there isn't a psycho after me. Sure, it may not have been the best idea to come here. But if we let this case scare us into not doing things that we enjoy or would otherwise be doing, then he or she have already won." Jane said. Maura nodded.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Maura said, and raised her glass in a toast before taking a sip. Inside though, Maura was still debating with herself. It felt like a good idea at the time, considering all things. Jane had been in _jail, _for god's sake, and then the whole thing with Susie which hadn't been solved yet, plus they still haven't figured out who set Jane up. She thought she could at least try and ease Jane's stress by taking her out for a couple of drinks. But now, the more Maura thought about it, the more she realised how risky going out had actually been.

Jane noticed that Maura was still concerned. If she were honest, Jane was sceptical about going out in the first place, but she was determined not to let fear decide her actions. Why couldn't she go out to the local bar for a drink, even if she was still a suspect and possibly had a target on her back?

"Maura, its fine. _I'm _fine. Look, we've almost finished our drinks." Jane raised her glass slightly to illustrate her point. "Once we've finished these we'll head back to yours. Ok?" Jane said. This seemed to reassure Maura sightly, for she nodded. Twenty minutes later they were back at Maura's, sitting on the couch with beers in hand, as if they'd never left. They heard a key in the door and they both turned towards it to see Angela walk in, who had been working in the café for the rest of the day once she'd checked her daughter was ok from her time in prison.

"Hey Ma."

"Hi Angela." Both women said simultaneously.

"Hi girls." Angela responded. "I got some dinner for the three of us, seeing as Jane is spending the night." She said, holding up a bag of Chinese takeaway. Jane smiled, but before she had time to thank her mother, her phone rang.

"Rizzoli," She answered. "Ok hang on, I'll put you on speaker." Jane said, and she placed the pone on the table between herself and Maura.

"Jane, Maura, you both there?" Came Frost's voice.

"Yeah, we're both here. What did you find out?" Jane asked. While not technically allowed to work the case, she was still entitled to know the details of it.

"Well the interrogation was a bust. The guy didn't say anything apart from 'I want a lawyer.'" Frost started. "However, while Korsak and I were in there, Frankie did a little digging himself." There was some rustling as Frankie came to the phone.

"Maura, you know the photo of the neighbour you pulled?"

"Yes. What about it?" Maura replied.

"Well I got the sketch artists to help me create a simulation of what Alexandria's missing brother would look like now, then I ran that and Maura's photo through facial recognition." Frankie paused, waiting them to absorb what he was saying.

"And? Was it a match?" Jane asked impatiently.

"Yep. It was more than a 90% match." Frankie said.

"That's brilliant Frankie!" Jane said, a big grin on her face. Now they had another prime suspect, and if they could prove he had at least _something_ to do with the murder then that would definitely clear Jane's name.

"Ok, so so far we know that this man, Reed, is almost certainly the missing brother of our dead victim and he was also the neighbour of her. Plus we can trace the phone call between me and the victim back to his phone, which could be used as evidence that he was trying to set me up." Jane summarised. Maura and Jane looked at each other, smiles on both their faces as this case was finally getting somewhere.

"Jane, we also called you about something else." Korsak said. It was the first time he'd spoken since the conversation started.

"OK, well, what is it?" Jane asked. Korsak, on his end of the line, took a deep breath and shared a look with Frost and Frankie. They had to tell her.

"We believe that Reed was working with someone else…"

"Or rather, _for_ someone else." Frost interrupted. Korsak glared at him before continuing.

"Yeah, anyway, the point is that we believe there was two of them who killed Alexandria and set you up." Korsak said.

"OK. Do you know who this second person is?" Jane asked. Being good at her job, she thought she already knew, but she hoped to god she wasn't right.

"We don't know for certain, but we're pretty sure we know." Frost said. But before anything else could be said, Jane and Maura heard Frost's phone ring. Not a second later did Maura's ring.

"I'm sorry," Maura mouthed to Jane as she answered the call. Jane watched her as she spoke. Then she heard Korsak on her phone. She picked it up and took it off speaker.

"Korsak?" She said.

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry Jane, but we've got to go. But the person who we're pretty sure is behind this. You already knew who it could be, didn't you?" asked Korsak, who didn't miss a beat.

"Yeah, Korsak. I did. It's him, isn't it? There's no else who would be this vengeful." Jane said, lowering her voice to hide her fear. The fact that they didn't even need to say it was proof of the bond they had formed.

"I'm sorry Jane. I wish I could be with you. But another body has been found. We'll fill you in when we know the details." Korsak said and hung up. He really did feel awful, and Jane could hear the sorrow in his voice. She realised that Maura had stopped talking a while ago and was now watching her.

"Jane…" She started.

"I know, there's been another body. Korsak told me. Go. I'll be fine." Jane said. Maura sighed.

"Ok. But if you need anything, anything at all, please call me. I'm right here for you." Maura said with concern.

"I know. Thanks, Maura. You're a good friend, you know?" Jane said, meaning every word of it. Maura smiled back. "Oh, before you go. I should tell you." Jane paused, steeling herself.

"Frost, Korsak, Frankie. They think it's him, Maura. They think that it's him also behind all of this." Jane said, who couldn't keep the fear from her voice any longer. Unconsciously she started to massage her palms.

"Who? Jane, who are you talking about?" Maura said, who was now very worried and genuinely afraid for her friend. She hadn't failed to notice that Jane was playing with her palms, either.

"Hoyt, Maura. Charles Hoyt is after me. Again."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So here's the 9th chapter. I was a bit hesitant when writing it, but I hope you still enjoy it just the same :) And also a new episode tomorrow! :O *breathes heavily* (Sorry, couldn't resist). Anyway, I hope you like this update and please remember that any and all reviews and feedback are most welcome and appreciated! :)**

**Chapter 9:**

Maura froze, shocked. For a moment nothing happened. It was as if time itself had stopped. But then Maura put her head in her hands and burst out crying, having to sit down to stop herself from collapsing.

"Oh my god, Maura, what is it?" Jane asked, frightened by her reaction. _This isn't like Maura. Why is she reacting like this?_ _Unless…_

"You knew," Jane said softly, suddenly unable to look at Maura. "You knew all along." Jane jumped up from the couch and started to pace.

"Oh my god. You knew. You f***** knew!" Jane asked, now looking straight at Maura. Adrenaline was now coursing through her. She was mad. How could she keep this from her? How could her best friend, who she was closer to her than what a sister would be, not tell her about something like this?

"Maura? Why did you keep this from me? _HOW_ could you not tell me?!" Jane asked. Her voice was getting raspier the angrier she got and now she was yelling. Maura stood up to face her, shame and guilt clearly displayed on her face.

"Jane, I wanted to. God, I almost quit Jane! We…"

"We?!" Jane said, cutting Maura off. "Wait a minute…Frost and Korsak. They knew too, didn't they?" Jane realised. She looked to Maura to confirm it.

"Yes. And Frankie." Maura said. This time it was she who couldn't look at her friend. Jane sat down on the couch for the third time and put her head in her hands.

"Jane, I…we…were under instructions! All of us argued against Cavanaugh when we found out that Hoyt had faked the death, but he didn't let up. Korsak and I even tried to quit if it meant we could tell you! But Cavanaugh threatened to fire Frost and Frankie if we did that, he even threatened to fire _you,_ so we couldn't." Maura said. She had more tears in her eyes and she couldn't stop them falling. Her voice broke as she spoke, too.

"Jane…I'm…I'm so sorry! I…I broke into hives numerous times over this, it was torture not being able to tell you…" Maura couldn't continue speaking. She knew this had broken Jane's heart, and she knew it would be a while before Jane forgave any of them. Jane kept her head in her hands and didn't move or say anything. To Maura, that seemed worse than anything Jane could've said. Jane, who was normally so full of life and could joke about almost anything, now seemed almost broken that the people closest to her had betrayed her. Several moments passed before anyone moved. Finally Angela, who had been in the kitchen behind them and who had heard every word, walked over and sat next to her daughter, putting an arm around Jane's shoulders.

"Maura, I think you should go." Angela said quietly, not looking at her. Maura nodded.

"But Jane, I just…"

"No Maura. Please go. You've got a crime scene to get too, remember?" Jane said, not lifting her head. Maura took her queue and left without another word. For a while neither Jane nor her mother said anything or moved. But then Jane began to cry, and soon she was shaking with sobs and gasping for deep breaths of air as the reality of the situation hit her. Angela held her daughter tightly and didn't let go. And for once Jane let her.

* * *

Maura pulled up to the crime scene, but before she got out of the car she checked her face. She had cried the whole way to the crime scene. It all felt so surreal, but she knew from the bottom of her heart that nothing she could've said back there would have made a difference. The fact was that all of them had betrayed Jane and kept her from knowing that her biggest fear was still out there. Steeling herself for the task ahead, Maura took a deep breath before stepping out of the car.

As she approached Korsak and Frost, she tried not to meet their gazes and focused her attention instead on the body. Except looking at the body made her want to burst out crying again, because this time Hoyt had made it obvious who had killed the victim. And he had also used this killing to send a personal message. She turned away and took deep breaths, for once not being able to see the body without feeling sick.

"Maura? Are you ok?" She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Frost, studying her with concern.

"Yes I'm…no, I'm not fine." Maura said and burst into tears again.

"Maura? What is it?" Frost asked gently. She noticed that Korsak had walked over to them as well. She took deep breaths again to stop crying before answering.

"It's Jane…I…she...well, she found out what Cavanaugh ordered us to do. She found out that we knew Hoyt was alive." Maura finally said. Frost and Korsak glanced at each other. They'd all been hoping it wouldn't have to come to this, but now that it had, they weren't quite sure what to do.

"I'll try talking to her." Korsak said after a moment.

"No, no, it won't help. She didn't even look at me when I left. Angela told me to leave, and Jane didn't argue." Maura said. "Anyway, we've got a second crime scene. We should gather any evidence and get it back to the crime labs." Maura said, and knelt next to the body to examine it properly.

**_Back at Maura's guest house_**

After sitting like that for an hour, with her mother tightly wrapped around her while she sobbed and cried, Jane managed to eventually slow her breathing and calm down a bit. She sat up and pushed her hair back. Her mother unfurled from her and gazed at Jane with that loving look that only mothers can pull off. Jane sighed, a million thoughts running through her head. How could they not tell her? How could _Cavanaugh_ not let them tell her? And why? What was his reason for doing it? And how did Hoyt manage to fake what happened three years ago? She had stabbed him herself. And even if somehow that hadn't of killed him, didn't Maura test his blood and conclude that he was dying of cancer? Unless Hoyt managed to fake the blood samples, too. But one thought kept coming back to her; she felt betrayed. Betrayed by the four people who she was supposed to be able to trust the most. After all, they were supposed to be a team. Weren't they? Korsak, who had been through everything with her since she first became a detective and who was now more than a father to her. And Frost, who was her literal partner in crime who always made her laugh and who could always see the good in a bad situation. Then Frankie, who she had always been able to rely on even before she became a cop. And finally Maura. Maura, who was her best friend. Maura, who she could tell anything to. Maura, who always tolerated her moods and who always understood when Jane needed someone to lean on, even when Jane herself didn't admit it. And all four of them knew how deep Jane's fear was of Hoyt. Yet still they kept it from her.

"What should I do, Ma?"


	10. Chapter 10

**10th chapter :) Hope you enjoy it and please review! Also new episode tonight! AHHHHH! (Sorry, had to share my excitement haha) Anyway I hope you like this update! :)**

**Chapter 10:**

Angela sat, thinking. Rarely had Jane looked more vulnerable. Her daughter gazed at her, wanting answers, wanting motherly advice. Angela sighed.

"Jane, you're confused. Confused because you're hurt that your friends didn't tell you, and confused because the cop in you also knows that they did it to protect you. Cavanaugh had his reasons, and I think you know what they are." Angela paused to give Jane a minute to think.

"Yeah, but…still…" Jane started, but her mother cut her off.

"Jane, be realistic. If Cavanaugh had let them tell you, three years ago, that Hoyt had faked the death and that they hadn't been able to find him, what would you have done?" Angela asked. Jane looked at her.

"I would have tried to find him and wouldn't stop until I knew he was definitely dead or behind bars again." Jane said. As she did, she realised her mother's point. She leant back on the couch and put her head back, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths, trying to calm her thoughts.

"Exactly. And then you probably would've got yourself hurt again." Angela said. "Besides, you know Maura. She would've told you if she absolutely could, Jane. But you heard what she said as much as I did."

"Yeah, I did. And I feel bad for biting her head off like that. I know it wasn't her fault, but I can't help feeling bitter and angry about it. That's not going away any time soon Ma." Jane said.

"I know, Jane. But just try to not be so angry for too long, ok? They might not have done the best thing, or even the right thing, but knowing that he is after you again means that you need Maura and the guys now more than ever." Angela said. Jane looked at her with love and admiration, something that didn't often happen. At least not when Angela was looking, anyway.

"What have you done with my mother and when did she get so wise?" Jane said, a half smile on her lips. Angela grinned, so proud of her daughter, and went in for a hug.

"No, no, no more hugging." Jane squirmed away from her. Angela lightly slapped her arm and looked at Jane reproachfully, but secretly she was feeling happy and proud that Jane had felt she could open up to her, even if it was just this once, and she was also glad that she was able to help and that Jane actually listened to her for once.

Angela had just offered to make them both sandwiches when Jane's phone rang again.

"Rizzoli."

"Jane, its Frankie. You need to come down to the station. There's something you should see."

"Ok, I'll be right there." Jane hung up. _Huh._ Maura would have told them by now that Jane knew what they'd been hiding, but Frankie's voice suggested that something much more important was going on. Which it was, of course.

"I gotta go, Ma. They need me at the station." Jane said and grabbed her keys.

"But I thought you were on leave until the case was settled!" Her mother exclaimed.

"Yeah, I was, but that was before we knew who did it. Now we know that Reed was most likely working with Hoyt to set me up, it kind of makes me not the prime suspect anymore." Jane explained.

"Ok, well at least let me come with you. I don't think you should be alone, and I've got work to do at the café anyway. I was asked to come back until they find someone else to do my job." Angela said. Jane sighed. It was going to be a long rest of the day.

**_At BPD_**

The team had been working furiously and even harder since they discovered that Hoyt was involved. Frost had been going through Reed's records and digging deep into his life. There wasn't much, considering he'd disappeared when he was eight along with his parents. Now, seventeen years later, the man was twenty five years of age. Reed had been moved to lockup after the interrogation, and now, despite that he hadn't said anything yet, they still had enough evidence to convict. The only question left to answer was why did he do it? And where did he get the aconite that had killed his sister? Frost thought he knew the answer, since he had found reports of an illegal shipment being smuggled into the state containing drugs and aconite. This had only happened about three to four weeks ago, which would be the right timing if that's where Reed got the aconite from.

"Frost, you found anything?" Korsak asked, who had been looking into the case of Susie to help out Maura, who had been busy with the autopsy of the second victim. Frankie had also been doing his bit, which had been to start researching the second victim to look for any links or ties to Hoyt.

"Yeah. I think I found out where Reed got the aconite from to kill his sister. An illegal shipment of drugs was busted a few weeks back, which also contained a small amount of aconite. However, some of the aconite was already missing when police caught the shipment." Frost said. "Anything on Susie yet?"

"Not yet. Hopefully I find something soon though. If Hoyt and Reed were somehow manipulating her into faking the results, we'll find out how. I just don't believe that she did this though." Korsak said. Frost nodded. Frankie walked in.

"I just called Jane. She's on her way in." He said. They were all nervous, because Jane's reactions could be unpredictable. They didn't know what she was going to be like when she faced them all and they weren't sure they wanted to find out. But they needed Jane, and Jane needed answers as badly as they did, if not more.

"We should go down and check on Maura." Frost said.

"Good idea. I'll come with you." Korsak replied.

"I'll wait downstairs in the lobby for Jane, since technically she hasn't got clearance yet." Frankie said. They all nodded and went their separate ways.

* * *

Jane was quiet the whole way to the station. There wasn't really anything to be said, and she was trying to figure out how to approach her peers without getting angry. She wasn't sure she could, but she had to try, for the sake of everything. Eventually she would tell them off, especially Cavanaugh, but right now she needed to try and act professional if she wanted to stay included in the case and if they wanted to solve this. It was going to take more than teamwork to get this case solved, and as much as she hated it, for once her mother was right; she was going to need her friends more than ever if Jane wanted to get through this case unscathed. She parked in front of the building and said bye to her mother once they were inside as Angela headed into the café. Jane began to walk towards the elevators, wondering how she was going to get past security without clearance, when she saw Frankie standing there, watching her.

Jane paused, unsure how to react.

"Hey Jane. Listen, I…" Frankie stopped when he noticed Jane's stormy expression.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. Frankie opened and closed his mouth, not sure quite what to say or how to explain. "We're meant to be a team. Hell, we're even meant to be brother and sister who tell each other everything! I thought I could always count on you, Frankie. I guess I was wrong." Jane started to walk away, but Frankie grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I wanted to tell you, I really did. But it's just…I…" Frankie paused and took a deep breath. Then he took Jane's hands in his.

"Listen, I love you, Janie, we all do. And we would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. I know it was wrong to keep something this big from you, but I wanted to protect you. I couldn't let that monster come after you again, and I couldn't let you go after him either, because it would mean that you would get hurt again. And I couldn't handle it if…if that happened." Frankie's voice broke, and he now had tears in his eyes. He let go of Jane's hand to wipe them away before they fell and anyone else saw. Jane stood there, shocked at her brother's outburst, but she also felt so genuinely loved and so full of gratitude to have such a great family that all feelings of anger disappeared. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leant up to hug him. She felt his arms go around her back, wrapping her tight.

"I love you, Frankie. And I'm sorry I was so angry. It's just…"

"I know. I know Jane. It's ok. Don't apologise." They stood there like that for a minute, neither willing to let go and face reality again. Finally they broke apart.

"Frankie, just please understand that I know why you kept it from me, but I won't be able to forget about it or stop feeling angry over it for a while." Frankie nodded and squeezed her hand to show he understood. Jane smiled, grateful.

"Come on. Let's go downstairs. The others are waiting for us in the morgue." Frankie said. Jane nodded. Frankie waved at the officer manning the entrance to signal that Jane was with him and together they entered the elevator.

**_Downstairs, in the morgue_**

Maura had already started the autopsy when Frost and Korsak walked in. Frost reeled back from the smell and stood at the end of the table, trying not to look at the open body in front of him.

"Hey, doc. Anything yet?" Asked Frost, who was eager to leave.

"No, not yet." Maura said, without looking up. "Although I have confirmed that the slit on the throat was made with a scalpel, which is also the case with hands."

"God, we shouldn't have kept that from her. I'm sorry you were put in that position." Korsak said to Maura. This time she did look up.

"Don't apologise Korsak. It's not your fault." She said. Maura sighed and stood up straight, removing her safety glasses and gloves. There was no point continuing the autopsy until Frankie and Jane arrived, because she didn't want to explain everything twice. Plus she was still waiting for some results from the crime lab, which would hopefully be ready while she had everyone down there.

No sooner had she thought this than Frankie walked in, followed by Jane. Both Rizzoli's looked quite calm, but in particular Jane, who before had been so angry and looked so heartbroken and upset. Now she just looked extremely exhausted and worried.

"Jane, listen, about before. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept this from you. None of us should have." Maura said.

"No, Maura, its fine. I shouldn't have gotten so angry. It's not any of your fault that Hoyt escaped, and I know you were just stopping me from getting hurt again. I get it. Just…and god I hope not…but if something like this ever happens again, don't threaten to quit." Jane said with a smile. Maura and Korsak looked at each other sheepishly, then looked back to Jane, who hadn't noticed the state of the body yet. "One more thing, and I already told Frankie. I know all your reasons for not telling me, but just give me some time to, well, I guess to get over it. Ok?" Jane said. The others nodded, knowing that she needed space right now.

"So, Maura. The autopsy?" Frost said, who was barely holding back from throwing up. Jane couldn't help a snigger. Maura glared at her.

"What?" Jane asked.

"Anyway, yes, the autopsy. Despite what it looks like, I've determined that the victim died from hypovolemic shock rather than the slit on her throat."

"So the victim was tortured?" Asked Jane, who wasn't liking where Maura was going with this.

"Yes. She was tortured over a certain period of time, but the form of torture and the amount of injuries she sustained, both internal and external, caused mass blood force trauma and a loss of body fluids due to severe burns and excess sweating. This stimulated hypovolemic shock, from which she died. The slit on her throat was made after she had died." Maura explained.

"Yeah, the throat and the…the hands I'm guessing was a message for me." Jane said. Jane closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead with her hand, thinking.

"Do we have an ID yet?" She asked.

"No, not yet. I'm still waiting on the results. However, I can confirm from the rape kit that this victim _was_ raped." Maura said.

"God, it's never easy is it?" Jane said. "At least we've got enough to convict Reed."

"Yeah, but we still don't have a motive for him." Frost said. Suddenly they heard a commotion coming from the crime lab and the last person they expected to see burst in. They all stood there, shocked, before all hell broke loose.

"Susie! What…how…what?!" Maura exclaimed, shocked to see her former assistant back.

"Dr Isles, I'm so sorry. I…I promise I can explain everything." Susie said, obviously out of breath.

"Detective, I…" She said, turning to Jane.

"Save it. Susie, you are under arrest for the assisted murder of Alexandria Samson and for providing false and misleading information, leading to the wrongly accused arrest of a Detective and for causing delayed interference of a homicide investigation." Jane said as she pulled her cuffs off her belt and moved to put them on Susie. Too quick for anyone to react, Susie pulled out a hidden gun and aimed it point blank at Jane, resting it against her forehead.

"No one move or try to pull your gun. Otherwise I shoot."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 :) sorry this one is a bit later than usual, I got writer's block earlier so had to take a break. But anyway, here it is, and i hope you like it :) and also don't forget to review and give feedback! **

**Chapter 11:**

For about the hundredth time that week the four detectives and the ME were totally shocked. This case was by far one of the most difficult, if not the most difficult, any of them had had to deal with from both a crime solving and an emotional perspective.

"Susie, please…don't do this. It's not who you are and it's not who you're meant to be. You're a good person, Susie. There's no reason for you to do this." Jane said, who had fear in her voice as well as empathy and determination. Despite having a gun against her head, Jane had always found it best to keep calm in situations like these, despite the turmoil of emotions inside her from the whole thing. She racked her brain for the right words, as she always did, while also trying to put herself in Susie's shoes.

"You don't understand." Susie said. "He…he…" She paused, trying to figure out how to explain, but eventually gave up. "…it doesn't matter. What does matter is that _you_, Jane, are going to come with me and the rest of you aren't going to report it or call for backup for ten minutes. Ok?" Susie said, as calm and collected as ever.

"And what if I don't come with you?" Jane shot back, staring Susie right in the eyes. Susie cocked the gun.

"Simple. You die." Susie said, not showing a flicker of emotion. Maura started forward, desperate to save her friend, but she caught Korsak looking at her. _Don't,_ his expression said. Maura stopped, unsure what to do or if she should say anything. She studied Susie; her expression, her body, looking for anything that might give her away.

Maura watched as Jane continued to talk to Susie, trying to get her to lower the gun.

"Susie, why are you doing this? You had a good job, you can still have it, if you just put the gun down. I'll talk to the DA and say it was just a misunderstanding. You won't get charged or arrested." Jane said, almost pleading now. Susie placed her finger on the trigger and pushed it back slightly.

"No. I don't care about my job anymore. My reasons for doing this are my own. Now you have approximately ten seconds to come with me or I shoot." Susie said, so matter of fact that it scared Maura to see her senior criminologist like this. Then she noticed bruises on Susie's arms as her jacket sleeve had been pushed up a little. Maura's gaze went to Susie's face. She studied carefully, almost squinting in an effort to find what she was looking for. There. Under a thin layer of makeup, just below her eye, was a bruise, no doubt from a black eye. As subtly as she could Maura managed to catch Frost and Korsak's gazes, then subtly motioned to her arms and eye then to Susie. Frost mouthed 'distraction'. Maura nodded and took a step forward. Susie noticed immediately.

"I said for no one to move." Susie said, but she still hadn't moved the gun off Jane's forehead. At least she was now focused on Maura, who put her hands up in surrender.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk, that's all." Maura explained. She caught Jane's gaze and flicked her eyes down to Susie's arms. Jane saw what Maura had seen.

"Dr Isles. Always one for talk." Susie grinned.

"Susie, please. You don't want to do this. You don't _need_ to do this. All of us here, whatever's happened, we will help you, Susie. And we won't blame you, me least of all, for what you're doing and what you've done." Maura said.

"You don't get it, Dr Isles. No one can help me. I have to do this." Susie turned her attention back to Jane. "And now, if you'll excuse me, time's up." Susie pulled the trigger.

* * *

Time seemed to slow down. Jane didn't have time to react, so as Susie pulled the trigger Maura through herself from where she stood and slammed into Jane, knocking them both to the ground as she literally felt the bullet whiz past her. Maura sat up in time to see Susie take another shot at Korsak, but Frost grabbed her arm and pushed it to her side while also wrestling the gun out of her hand. Susie struggled and fought, but Frankie grabbed her other arm and pushed it behind her while Frost did the same with her gun hand and together they managed to get the handcuffs on Susie. Maura breathed a sigh of relief then turned to check Jane, who she realised hadn't moved since Maura had tackled her.

_Shit,_ Maura thought as she noticed that Jane's head was bleeding slightly. She checked Jane's pulse, and to her relief it was beating normally.

"Maura? You and Jane ok?" She heard Frost call out.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I think Jane whacked her head on the floor when we fell though. It doesn't look like anything serious however, maybe just a concussion and a bad headache when she regains consciousness." Maura replied. She looked behind her to see Frost and Frankie escorting Susie to the elevators. Korsak approached her.

"Frost and Frankie are taking her to interrogation. I'll stay with you until Jane wakes up." Korsak said. Maura nodded, grateful for the support and the protection. A split second later she heard Jane moan and saw her eyes flicker open.

"Jane? Jane its ok, take it easy. You hit your head hard on the floor when I…when I tackled you." Maura said, rather sheepishly. She knew she'd never hear the end of it. Jane reached her hand out to Maura, silently asking for help to sit up as her head pounded like hell. Maura grabbed Jane's hand and let her lean on her for support as she sat up.

"Ow!" Jane shouted and grabbed her right shoulder.

"What? Jane, did you get hit?" Korsak asked, immediately concerned. Maura carefully removed Jane's hand from her shoulder and lifted the sleeve of Jane's t-shirt to get a better look, folding it back.

"Ow! Maura, don't touch it. Don't…OW! DON'T touch it!" Jane said through gritted teeth. Maura couldn't resist a smile at her friend's obvious dislike that she'd been hurt. Jane wasn't one to show weakness, but when she was hurt, she hid it as much as possible. Especially when she was upstairs in the office, around all the guys.

"It's ok, it's just a graze. I'll put a gauze on it and it should be healed in a few days." Maura said, and went to get the supplies for the dressing. Korsak stayed knelt next to Jane.

"Korsak, what if we can't figure this out? What if this is the one case we can't solve?" Jane gazed into her former partner's eyes, looking for any sign of hope he had for this case. Korsak placed his hand on her good shoulder.

"We'll find him Jane. Until then, I have no doubt in you. And you shouldn't either. This is a tough case, sure, but it's not the first one either you or I have dealt with. We'll get through it." Korsak said. Jane smiled at him, grateful for his confidence.

"You know, Korsak's right, Jane. You will get through the case and get it solved. It just requires...a bit more work, that's all." Maura said. _Always the optimist,_ thought Jane.

"Just a bit more work? That's all?" Jane said, bringing her second finger and thumb close to each other to illustrate her point. Maura laughed and Jane smiled. Maura finished dressing the graze, then together she and Korsak helped Jane up.

"Ok, I am seriously ready for a beer." Jane said, brushing her hands on her pants.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Except that you've got a suspect upstairs waiting to be interrogated, who also happens to be my senior criminologist and who I will also probably have to do a tox screen on." Maura stated. Jane death stared her. Korsak couldn't help but laugh at Jane's reaction of being declined a beer, despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Come on Jane. We'll get this done as soon as possible and then we can all go to the Dirty Robber to go over the case. I think we all need to get out of the office for a bit, and with all of us there you'll have enough protection if anyone tries anything." Korsak said.

"Fine. Maura, you're coming with to interrogation. You're the best one and the most qualified out of all of us to observe and determine any symptoms or signs that Susie displays to indicate if she was drugged or not." Jane said as she walked away. Maura sighed and shared a glance with Korsak as they followed Jane to the elevators. They all knew that she still had to do the autopsy on the second victim as well as get the results of the DNA test. But she had already confirmed the cause of death as well as the injuries the woman had sustained, and someone in the crime lab would text or call her when the results were in.

"Oh, and by the way Maura, nice tackle. It might have even been worthy of the NFL." Jane smirked. Maura looked at her, uncertain, before deciding that Jane was joking and gave her a playful shove.

"Hey, Korsak, can you give us a minute?" Jane asked. Korsak glanced at the two of them before nodding and he walked into the elevator. Once the doors were closed, Jane turned to Maura, more serious.

"No, but really. Thankyou." Jane said.

"For what?" Maura asked, genuinely confused.

"For saving my life. If it weren't for you, I'd be dead right now. So thankyou." Jane said. Maura smiled, not in a joking way this time, but it was a kind and understanding smile.

"Well you would've done the same for me. In fact, you _have_ done the same for me. So you're welcome." Maura replied. As she did, she thought back to when she had unknowingly dated a serial killer who killed women, cut their arms off and then encased them in plaster. And then there was that other time when she and Jane had been fighting and Maura had almost died and lost her leg in a car crash, but it was thanks to Jane that she'd survived and kept her leg.

Maura smiled again at the detective, and the two women wrapped their arms around each other in a hug before calling the elevator.


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry this update was so late, I've been super busy lately and didn't get time to write it. But anyway, here it is, and I hope you like it! :) and please review and give feedback! **

**Chapter 12:**

Jane and Maura caught up with Frost, Korsak and Frankie, who were waiting outside the interrogation room.

"Hey." Jane greeted.

"You ready to do this?" Frankie asked, who was forever worrying about his sister. Jane nodded.

"Yeah. Maura, you come in with Korsak and I. Frost and Frankie, are you ok to watch?" Jane asked them. The two guys nodded. Just as they were about to step inside, Cavanaugh appeared and approached the group.

"Rizzoli, what the hell? You're not meant to be working this case and you don't have clearance yet. In my office. Now." Cavanaugh turned to go, excepting Jane to follow. When he realised that she wasn't, he turned back. And that's when he noticed the expression on her face. Jane walked right up to him, slowly and deliberately.

"You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do right now, _boss_. You kept the fact that a serial killer, who is obsessed with me, actually wasn't dead when I thought he was, let alone that you couldn't even find him! On top of that, you threatened my team with their jobs and mine to ensure that they wouldn't tell me. And now we're in this big mess, with really no answers yet to anything except for Reed, and the crazy serial killer surgeon is after me again! So no, I won't come with you, and I don't give a damn about fuckin clearance, and I am staying on this fuckin case until it is solved and until Hoyt is either behind bars or killed again!" Jane replied, her voice rising with every word until she was shouting. Cavanaugh stood there, looking surprised and shocked at her outburst. Behind her, Maura and the guys exchanged glances. Eventually Maura stepped forward and lightly touched Jane's arm.

"Jane, come on. We've waited long enough for answers and Susie might be able to give some." She said. Cavanaugh glanced at her before turning back to meet Jane's gaze and sighed.

"Come see me when you've finished the interrogation." Cavanaugh stalked off, back down the hall. Jane watched him go. The she turned towards her friends, and without a word to any of them she marched into the interrogation room, avoiding their gazes.

* * *

"I'm not saying anything until I get a lawyer." Susie said, the minute they stepped in.

"Susie, listen. We can still clear your name. But we need your cooperation to do that. If you don't help us, right here, right now, we'll have no choice but to arrest you and if you get convicted of murder or assisted murder, then that's your whole career, your whole life gone." Jane said. Susie eyed them warily.

"Susie, do you recall where you were the night of the first murder?" Maura asked.

"I want a lawyer." Susie said again, more forcefully. Jane sighed.

"Susie. We can do this the hard way or the easy way. The easy way would be for you to tell us your involvement with these cases, or we can arrest you and go through the whole court procedure. And we have enough evidence against you right now that you would be found guilty. So if you want to save yourself a whole lot of trouble and time and money, then we're the best people for you to talk to." Jane said. God, she was tired. This whole case plus Hoyt was really getting to her. She was terrified that Hoyt was going to find her and try to kill her again. And if that happened, Jane wasn't sure that she'd be able to survive this time. Hoyt had played with her, with her family and friends and with her emotions enough. She was sick and tired of being afraid, and now it seemed that Hoyt had gotten up close and personal with his manipulation of Susie. Jane only hoped that there was enough of the old Susie left to let them help her.

"I…I don't know." For the first time, Susie broke. She buried her head in her hands and looked close to tears.

"Susie, its ok. We're here to help you. We won't let anything happen to you." Maura said. She shared a glance with Jane and Korsak.

"No, you don't understand." Susie raised her head again to look at all of them. "I don't remember most of it. I wish I did, but I don't." She said. Compared to the cold killer face she had on just moments before, Susie now looked vulnerable and afraid. "Oh my god, what if I did murder one of the victims? Or…or what if I've done something worse?" Susie said and buried her head in her hands again before bursting into tears. Jane looked at Maura, who instantly understood her silent question and nodded. Korsak continued to stand and observe from the corner.

"Susie, I know it's hard for you. But I do have to ask, and it's ok if you can't answer." Maura said, then paused to let Susie think. After a minute she nodded. _'Go on'_.

"I noticed earlier that you had some bruises on your arms and one on your face. Can you remember how you got them?" Maura asked. Susie looked down at her arms and lightly brushed her fingers over the bruises, thinking. She then looked back up at Jane and Maura, her eyes wide.

"Oh my god." She said quietly.

"What is it?" Jane asked.

"I…I think I remember now, but I'm not too sure." Susie said. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "These bruises…I think…I think I was beaten. There were two men, and they…they threatened to kill you, Dr Isles, and my boyfriend if I didn't do what they said. I don't really remember much after that, but every time I reported back to them they would beat me some more." Susie said. She had struggled to get the words out and now had tears forming in her eyes again.

"Detective Rizzoli, I'm honestly so sorry for everything I put you through. I don't remember much of that either, but for what I do remember, I'm sorry. Oh my god, why did I do that?" Susie burst into tears again and rested her head on her arms. Jane placed a reassuring hand on her arm.

"Susie, its ok. I don't blame you. And neither does anyone else. It wasn't your fault. You just did what you thought you had to do to protect Dr Isles and your boyfriend. It's going to be fine." Jane said and shared a glance with Maura again. Maura looked at her senior criminologist with concern and sadness. She had become fond of Susie and they had grown somewhat close, yet to see her like this almost broke her. It was bad enough that Hoyt had already caused so much fear and disruption in Jane's life, but now he was manipulating innocent people close to them who had nothing to do with the cases except their jobs.

"Susie, Jane's right. It isn't your fault and you're not going to get charged with anything. However, and I hate to ask this now, but I will need to run a tox screen. It is probable that they drugged you and I'm concluding that if they did, then that's why you don't remember much." Maura said. Susie nodded.

"I understand. And thankyou, both of you. For helping me." She replied. Jane and Maura smiled and nodded.

"Just one more question, if that's ok." Jane said. Maura looked at her curiously.

"Ah, sure. What is it?" Susie asked.

"It's actually two questions. Firstly, do you remember how the two men got in contact with you and made the threat?" Jane asked.

"Yes, I do actually. I got a letter in the mail that said to come to a certain address and not to tell anyone. And that if I told anyone or didn't do what they said when I got there, then they would kill Dr Isles and my boyfriend." Susie explained. Jane nodded.

"Ok. Do you know where that letter is now?"

"I locked it in the draw of my bedside table at home so no one would find it." Susie replied.

"Ok, that's great." For the first time that week, Jane smiled a happy, genuine smile. Finally, they were getting somewhere and hopefully close to the end of all of this.

"And the second question. Do you remember what the men looked like?" Jane asked. For a few minutes, Susie didn't say anything. Jane didn't rush her, even though she was getting more anxious and impatient by the second. Maura noticed that Jane was getting anxious and silently prayed that Susie would remember something about the men.

"It's kind of fuzzy, but I do remember something. There was an older man who had some sort of scars on one side of his face, I think. And the second man looked much younger and taller, but I can't really remember anything else. I'm sorry. I know that's not much to go on." Susie said. Jane didn't say anything, but she didn't need to. Her, Korsak and Maura were all thinking the same thing about the men; Hoyt and Reed.

"No, no it's more than enough. Thankyou Susie." Jane said and got up to leave. "Maura's going to take you down to the lab with this officer here," Jane motioned to the guard in the far corner, "to run a tox screen and to check for any other injuries." Susie nodded. Jane leant down to Maura.

"Let me know the results as soon as you get them." She whispered. Maura nodded. Jane and Korsak left to meet Frost and Frankie. They were finally getting some breakthroughs and now they could, hopefully, maybe track the location of Hoyt's hideout.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! 13th chapter, hope you enjoy, and like always please review and give feedback! :)**

**Chapter 13:**

Jane took a deep breath, then knocked on Cavanaugh's door. After the interrogation they had all gone to do independent research into the new leads and the old ones. Frost and Korsak had also gone to Susie's apartment to collect the note and to also look for any other evidence.

After hearing no response, Jane knocked again.

"Come in." She heard, so she entered, shutting the door behind her. Cavanaugh, who was seated behind his desk, studied her for a few seconds before inviting her to sit down. She sat, feeling no less angry than what she had before.

"Jane, I'm sorry. I knew I should have told you about Hoyt when I first found out. But I couldn't let you go out there and track down a serial killer by yourself…"

"But I wouldn't have been alone this time! I would have had backup from uniforms, plus Korsak and Frost and Frankie…"

"That's not the point! If I had of told you and let you track him down, and if you had have gotten hurt, or anyone, the blame would be on the department, not on Hoyt, for two reasons: one, because it would be seen as our fault that he escaped and two, because I would have been sending in an extra force that was not needed when every available officer was already out looking for Hoyt." Cavanaugh explained. But Jane was still angry.

"Well that went well for you, didn't it! I can really see that you didn't need any extra forces at all! And you still didn't have to shut me out from my team! I'm supposed to be able to trust them and rely on them, and I do, whether we're on duty or not. But how am I supposed to do my job properly when my boss won't give me vital information relating to the case I'm closest to?" Jane queried. She wasn't quite raising her voice anymore, she was controlling her anger for an attempt at a civil conversation. But she hated the situation she'd been put in, and she hated that she'd been compromised and lied to for the past three years.

"I did it to protect you. And DON'T cut me off," Cavanaugh said, raising his hand to stop Jane speaking. "You're one of the best detectives we have, Rizzoli, and I can't have you going around and chasing serial killers unnecessarily. If it means that one more cop lives, then it's worth it. And that's part of the reason why I told your team to keep it quiet. So if something like this did ever happen again they could watch for any signs of Hoyt and keep an eye on you. Besides, and don't take this the wrong way Rizzoli, but it was easier for us, in terms of keeping an eye on you and restraining you from chasing after a serial killer who you hate more than anything, if you thought he was dead, rather than if you knew he was alive." Cavanaugh finished. Jane half smiled. For once, she couldn't argue, because she knew how difficult she could be when she didn't get her away. And she agreed with Cavanaugh on one thing; if he'd let Korsak, Frankie, Frost and Maura tell her that Hoyt had been alive, three years ago, then she would not have stopped until Hoyt was caught. Which Jane had to admit, probably would have hurt her in more ways than one. But even so, she still felt like she'd been betrayed, and she still thought that she had deserved to know.

"Thankyou, sir. I understand." Was all Jane could say. Anything else she was thinking would probably get her thrown off the case. She stood to leave.

"Rizzoli, one more thing. I understand you're still angry with me and I'm honestly sorry for what I did. But remember that at the time, I didn't really have a choice." Cavanaugh said. Jane nodded. She understood perfectly what he was saying. Her last encounter with Hoyt had been when they'd thought he'd had cancer, and he had tricked Jane and Maura into coming to the hospital to see him, only to be held hostage. They had almost died. Aside from her first encounter with Hoyt, that last one was by far the worst. Afterwards Jane had been so shaken and worked up by it that Cavanaugh had forced her to take a three day leave. It would have destroyed her then if they'd told her that Hoyt had escaped and couldn't be found.

"I know." Jane said softly, then left.

**_Upstairs, in BPD_**

Jane walked back into the office and sat down at her desk, resting her head back and closing her eyes.

"How'd it go with Cavanaugh?" Frost asked from opposite her.

"Don't ask." Jane replied. If she were honest, it had gone better than she thought it would. But she didn't want to talk about it. All she wanted to do was for something to break with the new leads so that she could just go home and sleep.

"Did you guys find the note?" She asked, leaning forward.

"Yeah. Its being processed in the crime lab for fingerprints, but we copied down the address." Korsak answered.

"I managed to trace it, but it only leads to a small café near one of the big shopping malls." Frost said. Jane rubbed her hands over her face.

"Ok, well does the café have any records of purchases in the last six months?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, we already went through all of them. No purchases made by Susie, Reed or Hoyt under their names or any anagrams." Frost replied.

"Security footage?" Jane asked hopefully. Frost shook his head.

"Nope. They only keep week old tapes, so nothing from before last week. But I did go through the footage from last week, just in case, but nothing." Frost said. Jane sighed heavily.

"There's one thing I can't stop thinking about it. If Hoyt was alive this whole time and not dying from cancer, then why wait until now to come after me? Why not do it three years ago, or even two years ago?" Jane asked. Frost and Korsak glanced at each other.

"Don't know, Jane. Maybe he wanted the element of surprise? The longer he waited, the more time he had to plot and to train another apprentice and the more chance he had of surprising you and causing more fear." Korsak said.

"Yeah, I suppose. Well its working, anyway." Jane said. She looked up to see Maura walk in.

"I got the DNA results of the second victim back. Jane, she's Reed's and Alex's mother. She's the missing wife." Maura said quietly.

"Great. This just keeps getting worse and worse." Jane said. "Ok, so we know that Reed has been working with Hoyt. We have all the evidence against him, all we need is Hoyt himself. And we know that the aconite used to kill our first victim was bought from an illegal shipment before the police caught it. And you've also confirmed Maura that both victims were raped, but died two completely different ways. Why?" Jane asked.

"The aconite used to kill the first victim would have been to get the case started. A trigger, if you will, and maybe also a way for Reed to get revenge on his family. The second victim, the mother and the wife, was used as a message to you Jane. Not only because of the slit throat and the stab wounds in the hands, but also that she died of hypovolemic shock from being tortured, which is meant to cause fear in you Jane that he's going to do the same to you." Maura summarised. She knew Jane was having a hard time dealing with all of this, more so than the rest of them, and she wanted so desperately to comfort Jane and give her a beer and do anything that she could to help Jane and protect her. But Maura also knew that they had jobs to do and that Jane wouldn't rest until they got something totally solid.

"So what was Reed's motive for helping Hoyt kill his sister and his mother, then raping them? But what about the father? Where is he?" Jane pondered. She was more talking out loud, brainstorming, thinking about the answers to these questions as she said them. Suddenly something occurred to her. She stood up and walked close to the whiteboard, studying the photos and the links on it. She was close, she could feel it. Just something wasn't right. _The motive_. _Hoyt._ _The Samson family_. _The location of the café_.

"The name of the first victim was Alexandria. Maura, what was the name of the wife/mother?" Jane asked.

"Karissa. Why?" Maura asked, perplexed.

"Huh. Frost, what was the name of the café?" Jane asked.

"Atlanta." Frost answered. Now all of three of them were confused. When Jane got like this, they knew she was close to solving the case.

"Jane, what is it?" Korsak asked her.

"Alexandria and Karissa…the names of his victims when Hoyt…when he tried to kill me the first time was Alexander and Karenna, husband and wife. And Atlanta was the city where Hoyt attended medical school before he got kicked out. So if he's reverting back to the past, then maybe…"

"Then maybe he's hiding out where he first started killing." Frost continued. "Which would mean that…"

"That Hoyt, right now, is where he held me for the first time." Jane finished. The four of them stared at each other for a moment, astonished at this revelation. Jane stood up and grabbed her gun from her desk.

"Come on. Let's go nail this son of a bitch." Jane said.


	14. Chapter 14

**So the next chapter! :) i tried to upload it earlier, but the internet was down. But its working now! So i hope you enjoy it and like it, and please don't forget to review and give feedback. Getting to read what you think of the story is my inspiration for continuing it, so please please leave a review! Also, a shout out to D3nsei, ItsMeCharlee and cjunited38 who have constantly reviewed since the first chapter! You're awesome :) Anyway, i hope you like this update :)**

**Chapter 14:**

They pulled up at the house in an unmarked car. Jane gazed at it through the window and thought of the last time she was here.

_"AGHHHHH!" She screamed as Hoyt stabbed the second scalpel into her palm. She bit on her lip, trying to stop from crying, but it didn't help. White hot pain blurred her vision and when she could see somewhat clearly again, Hoyt was still there, grinning maniacally at her with another scalpel in hand. She whimpered and tried to squirm away from him, but any sort of movement sent another wave of blinding pain through her. _

_'God, please let it be over. Please let him kill me.' She thought. 'Please, anything but this.' Jane was so afraid and she felt so vulnerable. Why was this happening? What had I done to deserve this?_

_Without warning Hoyt touched one of her palms near where the scalpel was embedded, and she let out a blood curdling scream, unable to do anything to stop him or the pain. Her vision started to blur again and this time she was sure she would black out. However, she was certain that Hoyt had much worse things in mind to do to her when she woke up. _

_All of a sudden she heard a crash from behind her and then shots rang out. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hoyt fall and then Korsak entered her vision. She started crying with relief, but she was also incredibly ashamed that her partner had to see her like this. _

_"It hurts, Korsak it hurts." She whimpered. Korsak had a look of absolute fury and shock on his face, as well as concern. _

_"Shit, what did he do to you Rizzoli?" Korsak said, before calling for backup. He removed his jacket and laid it over her for comfort and warmth while they waited for the paramedics._

_"Help! I need backup down here, now!" Korsak yelled, with great urgency in his voice. _

"Jane. Jane?"

"Huh? What?" Jane looked next to her to see Korsak watching her with concern. She shook her head to clear her mind of the flash back.

"Jane, you don't have to do this. We've got it. I know what you went through and I never, _ever_ want to see you go through that again." Korsak said.

"Thanks, Korsak. But really, I'm ok. This is something I have to do." Jane replied. She smiled reassuringly at Korsak, who still didn't look convinced. Regardless, they both stepped out of the car, being as quiet as possible. Frost and Frankie stepped out of the car behind them. Frankie walked up to his sister and wrapped her in a big hug.

"I'm proud of you, Janie." He whispered into her ear. Jane smiled and buried her face into the crook of his neck. They stood like that for a minute before breaking apart.

"You ready?" Frankie asked. Jane nodded. "Then let's do this."

* * *

Maura was exhausted. It was late at night and normally she would have gone home by now, but she was waiting at BPD for the guys and Jane to come back. She was worried sick about Jane and wished, rather selfishly, that they would hurry up. There was barely anyone left at the precinct; even Cavanaugh had left for the day. The only ones there were Maura herself, the uniform on guard at the entrance and a few other uniforms on night duty. She sat back in Jane's chair in the office and yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Maura!" She jumped up instantly as she heard her name being called urgently. Maura looked to see that it was Jane's mother, Angela.

"Angela! Is everything ok?" Maura asked.

"Oh god no. I just found out that that lunatic Hoyt is back and that Jane is chasing him again! I mean, doesn't she have any concern for her safety? And what about the rest of us? What if he tries to kill her again? What if…"

"Angela, stop." Maura said firmly, placing her hands on the other woman's shoulders. "It's going to be ok. Jane has Frankie, Korsak and Frost with her and if Hoyt _is_ there, then you know that there is no chance in hell that they are going to let him near her. Jane will be ok." Maura said. Angela nodded and took deep breaths to calm herself. However, Maura wasn't quite sure who she was trying to convince; Angela, or herself.

* * *

They approached the house quietly, weapons at the ready. They lined up next to the door behind Korsak, who tried the door handle. It turned. Slowly Korsak opened the door and stepped in, training his gun first to the left, then the right. Jane quickly stepped in after him and went a bit further, also scanning all directions. She was followed by Frost, then Frankie. They continued like this throughout the house, checking each room carefully and making sure each of them was covered in all directions. Finding nothing on the main floor, they moved to the basement. Jane took a deep breath, her heart already hammering with adrenaline and fear. She desperately wished that she didn't have to go in there. But now that she was here, she had no choice.

This time Jane took the lead. She opened the basement door and stared into the darkness below. _Come on Jane, you can do this. This time you have backup. It's__** not**__ going to be like last time._

She switched on her flash light, took a deep breath and then started down the stairs.

* * *

Finally resigning to the fact that Jane and the guys were going to be a while, and knowing that Jane was going to call her when she got back, Maura had eventually gone home with Angela, who was too worked up to stay at BPD or be by herself anyway. Maura had asked two of the uniforms still on shift if they would escort them home and they had. Despite that Jane was most likely going to bring in Hoyt tonight, Maura still felt safer with the officers there. Now she and Angela sat on the couch with coffee in hand, both too nervous and worried to sleep.

"Maura, honey, you should go to bed. You've barely got any sleep this past week, and you're especially going to need the energy in the next few days." Angela said. Maura nodded.

"I know. But I don't think I could sleep. Too much has happened, and I'm waiting for Jane to call me when she gets back to the precinct." Maura answered. Angela sighed.

"Well, I'm going to try and get some sleep, despite how worried I am. It's better than doing nothing." Angela said. "Will you come and get me or call me when they get back?" She asked. Maura looked at her and smiled.

"Of course."

"Goodnight then."

"Goodnight." Maura heard the back door open and close as Angela went back to the guest house. Maura sighed. She put the now empty mug on the coffee table and laid back on the couch, closing her eyes. _Just a few minutes_, she thought, and drifted into sleep.

* * *

They descended down the stairs, their flashlights illuminating the room. When they got to the bottom, Jane and Frost, who had been leading, quickly ducked around the corners of the staircase to catch anyone before they jumped them. Nothing. Sighing Jane lowered the gun and surveyed the rest of the room, trying to keep the memories at bay.

"Jane, you might want to take a look at this." Frost called to her. She walked over to where they were in the centre of the room. She looked at Frost, who pointed to the floor. She froze when she saw what they were looking at.

"Oh, no. No. No no no no!" Jane shouted. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialled speed dial as she raced out of the house, with the guys right behind. On the floor had been a photo of Maura, with a note on top. It read:

_The clock is ticking. A doctor for a doctor._

* * *

Maura was so deep in sleep that she didn't hear someone picking the lock. She didn't hear their soft footsteps on the floor, or a rustle as they pulled out a cloth soaked in liquid. It was thrust against her face, covering her mouth and nose. Maura did wake then, eyes wide, and kicked and thrashed, trying to get them and the cloth away from her. But it was no use; the damage was done. She slipped into unconsciousness. _I'm sorry Jane_.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry this update is later than normal, i started university today so i was really busy. But i'll try to keep updating as often as i am, which at the moment is at least once daily. But anyway here's the next chapter and i hope you like it! As always please review and comment! it's always awesome to hear what you guys think of the story. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 15:**

Jane burst into Maura's house, Frankie right behind her. Frost and Korsak had gone back to BPD in case Maura had been waiting there for them.

"Maura? MAURA!?" Jane shouted as she ran through the house, checking every room and every corner of every room. Her panic grew as each room turned up empty. By the time she met with Frankie back in the living room she was close to tears. Frankie saw the question in her eyes and shook his head.

"Sorry, Jane, I didn't find anything either. She's not here." Frankie said. Jane's panic was joined by frustration and she threw her phone to the floor, cracking the screen.

"Jane! Hey, Jane, it's going to be ok. We'll find her." Frankie said. He hated to see his sister in this state of panic. She was his idol, even if he would never admit it, and he knew she could handle just about anything. But if Hoyt went so far as to kill Maura, or worse, Frankie wasn't sure what Jane would do or how she would react. He shook his head. No use worrying about something that hadn't happened yet.

Suddenly they heard a door open then close. Both of them froze before quickly flattening themselves against the wall near the front door, drawing their weapons. Jane held up three fingers to Frankie and put each one down slowly, silently counting to three. When the last finger went down they both jumped out, holding out their weapons, ready to shoot in case the person ran. However the person they were least expecting to show up, showed up.

"God almighty Jane! Frankie! Put your guns down, it's just me!" Angela Rizzoli exclaimed, surprised and shocked at her children's violent reactions.

"Jesus, Ma, what are you doing here?" Jane asked as she holstered her gun. She walked over to the kitchen counter and sat down, rubbing her eyes.

"I heard shouting so I came to see what was wrong." Angela replied timidly.

"Ma did you hear or see anything out of the ordinary?" Jane asked and looked at her mother with a hopeful-desperate expression.

"No. Once I'd found out that Hoyt was after you again I went to Maura, who was still at the station. She took me home and we sat in here on the couch for a bit, drinking coffee. Eventually I went to bed and I told her to do the same thing, but she insisted on staying up to wait for you. So I said goodnight and that was it." Angela explained. Jane groaned and rubbed her hands over her face. God she was tired. She'd had maybe two, three hours sleep over the last three days because of this case.

"Why, has something happened?" Angela asked. She looked around, noticing for anything unusual, before she realised. "Where's Maura?" She asked uncertainly.

"Maura's been taken, Ma. By Hoyt." Frankie supplied.

"Oh my god! Jane, you have to find her! You can't leave her with that monster!" Angela cried. Their mother was smart, but she could also be unknowingly insensitive. However, everyone knew that Angela saw and treated Maura like a daughter, so Jane tried not to be too harsh on her.

"I know, Ma. I'm going to do everything I possibly can. I'm not going to stop until I find her." Jane replied. She was thinking that she should call Frost and Korsak to see if they found anything when her phone rang. The caller ID read Frost.

"Frost, did you find anything?" Jane asked. Frost didn't miss what she was really asking: _Did you find her?_

"No. Jane, there's no sign of Maura here. But a few of the guys on shift last night for 911 calls did recall seeing her here last night before she went home with your mother. Apparently Maura had two of the uniforms escort them home, but then they got called out on a 911 call. Korsak's questioning them now to see if they saw anything unusual." Frost said.

"Ok, Frankie and I will be there in ten." Jane said and hung up. "Ma, we gotta go. We have to get back to the precinct to see if there's any leads on where Hoyt took Maura."

"Ok. Jane, please be careful. And keep an eye on her Frankie!" Angela called as they left.

"Goodbye, Ma." Jane responded impatiently as she walked out.

**_Later that day, at BPD_**

Frost sat his desk, going over every second of all the security footage they had from the very beginning of the case to now. It was unbelievable. Nothing. There had been _not a single_ hint of anything on any of the footage. Frost leant and rubbed his eyes, which were red and sore and tired from staring at the screen for hours. He went back over Reed's bank statements and his phone records. Nothing apart from what they already knew. Frost did the same with the two victims and Susie only to come to the same result; nothing.

"Hey, you find anything yet?" Jane asked as she walked back in, followed by Korsak. They had gone down to the morgue to collect the reports containing all the test results, which Maura had collated before she had been kidnapped.

"No, nothing. I have been over every inch of the security footage and checked all the bank statements and phone records so many times that I've lost count." Frost said. "Did you get the reports?"

"Yeah." Jane sat down at her desk and opened the first report, which contained the results from the tests done on Susie. "Maura was right. Susie was drugged with sleeping aids that are used to treat insomnia. Apparently they can cause amnesia and can cause the affected person to behave differently and do strange things, without recollection of what they did afterwards." Jane read. She looked up at the guys. "That would explain why Susie can't remember anything and how Hoyt managed to manipulate her while she was drugged." Jane surmised. Suddenly she was realised that her brother wasn't there.

"Where's Frankie?" She asked, standing up to get a full view of the office. Frost and Korsak saw that Jane was starting to panic again, so they stood up next to her.

"Jane, its ok. Frankie's fine. He's gone out onto the streets to assist the search for Maura. He felt that he was useless here since there wasn't really much for him to do." Frost explained, placing a hand on her shoulder. Jane nodded and closed her eyes, trying to get her breathing back to normal.

"God, that's where I should be. Out there, looking for her, not stuck in here looking into fuckin useless dead-end leads." Jane said. She couldn't keep the anger or the worry or the fear out of her voice. All she wanted to do was find the sick bastard and end him, once and for all. She ran a hand through her hair, not caring that it was tangled and un-brushed.

"Hey Jane, its ok. We're going to find her. And we'll do it in time. The best thing you can do for Maura right now is doing what you do best; your job." Korsak offered. Jane nodded. She knew Korsak was right. Before she had time to reply a post man came up to her with a small package in his hand.

"Ah…are you Detective Jane Rizzoli?" He asked. Jane nodded.

"Sign here please." The man held out a form and a pen, indicating with the pen where Jane should sign. She did, took the parcel of him and thanked him. Once he'd left, Jane inspected it more closely before looking to the guys. They looked just as puzzled as she was.

"Open it." Korsak said. She placed the box down on her desk and opened it from the top. Inside was another, but smaller, white box. She carefully took it out and opened it. As she saw what was inside, her breathing grew more ragged, her heart pounded and her mind raced. Seeing Jane's expression, Korsak and Frost knew instantly that something was very wrong.

"Jane. Hey, Jane!" Frost called, snapping his fingers in front of her face. She finally looked up. "What is it? What's inside?" He asked. The two guys watched nervously and held their breaths as Jane pulled out first a teacup, and then a matching saucer. The matching set was of the exact pattern of the teacup that Hoyt had used when he had come after Jane the second time. But that wasn't the worst of it. Placed at the bottom of the box was another photo of Maura. With another note on top. But this time the photo showed Maura bound to a chair with duct tape, unconscious while a shadowy figure stood close behind her, holding a scalpel to her throat. The note on top read:

_Let's finish what we started, Jane._


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Firstly I have to apologise for this update being a lot later than usual. I've been quite busy the last couple of days and every time I sat down to write, time got away and I would have to leave again. I'm also going to apologise for any technical faults that may be in this chapter; I'm not from America and so don't quite know the small technicalities of warrants and stuff, so don't please don't hold it against the story! And I'd like to say again, as I did at the beginning of the story, that this is the first story i've ever written or published. So please review and give feedback, and a big thanks to those that have so far! and also for those that reviewed on the previous chapter(s), if you're questions aren't answered in this update then they will be soon! **

**also if you'd like to PM me about anything related to the story, or not, feel free to do so!**

**I hope you like the chapter and enjoy :)**

**Chapter 16:**

Frost and Korsak stared at the contents of the box for a moment, absorbing the shock of it, before they spurred into action. Korsak raced into Cavanaugh's office to inform him of the second threat to Jane and Maura, while Frost started to repack the box to take to the crime lab for processing. Jane just stood there, frozen, not knowing what to do. Her best friend had been taken by a serial killer that was obsessed with Jane and was now using her as bait, plus she had no leads as to where Maura was. _How could I let this happen? Why didn't I make sure that Maura was more protected? Why wasn't I with her? _These thoughts kept swirling around Jane's mind as she mentally berated herself. She knew it was irrational to blame herself, but she couldn't help it. _Oh god Maura, please stay strong. Please don't let him hurt you,_ Jane prayed silently._ I'll never forgive myself otherwise._

* * *

Korsak burst into Cavanaugh's office, not even bothering to knock. Cavanaugh was on the phone but hung up as soon as he saw Korsak's urgency.

"What is it Vince?" Cavanaugh asked, clearly annoyed at having been interrupted. Yet he also knew that Korsak wouldn't just barge in like that unless it was a real emergency.

"Jane just received a threat that looks like it came directly from Hoyt." Korsak said, and pulled out his phone to show Cavanaugh the photos he had taken. As Cavanaugh studied each one the worry lines on his face grew deeper and by the time he gave the phone back to Korsak he looked more angry and worried than any of them, except maybe Jane.

"That son of a bitch." He whispered. "Ok. Vince, I need to put the precinct on high alert which means that you, Detective Frost and Rizzoli will have every available officer at your disposal and that all departments will be on the lookout for anything suspicious or related to the case. It also means extra patrols on the streets and extra security at the precinct. I'm going to assign three uniforms to follow Jane and to keep an eye on her at all times. I also need to inform the Commissioner of this new threat." Cavanaugh explained. He ran a hand over his face and took a deep breath, trying to calm his mind down so he could focus on what he had to do. Korsak nodded and turned to leave, but Cavanaugh stopped him.

"Before you go, how's Detective Rizzoli holding up?" He asked.

"She's…she could be better. The sooner we find Dr Isles and catch Hoyt, the better." Korsak replied, even though his expression had said it all. Cavanaugh nodded, indicating that Korsak could leave. Once the office door had shut, Cavanaugh sat down and took a moment to compose himself. He had grown very fond of Dr Isles and if anything were to happen to her...well, let's just say that Hoyt would pay the price, to put it mildly. Plus he was also worried about Jane and what her reaction would be. They all were. Finally feeling ready, Cavanaugh called the Commissioner.

* * *

Frost arrived at the crime lab and all but ran in with the box in hand.

"I need this processed for evidence now! Make it the main priority and push it right through. It could be the key to finding Dr Isles." Frost shouted as he ran in. With Susie still under guard upstairs due to the possibility that she might become a target again, and Maura missing, the only people left in the morgue were the crime techs and CSU. A couple of the more experienced interns came up and took the box off Frost. The mention that it might lead to Maura had got them all stirred as well as slightly hopeful. Maura was their boss and in a way their teacher, and they all looked up to her as a role model and had great respect for her. They all wanted her to be found as much as the detectives wanted to find her.

"Sure. We'll get on it straight away and we'll call Detective Rizzoli if we find anything." One of them, Zach, said. Frost nodded his appreciation then left to meet back with the others.

* * *

Jane sat at her desk, going through every single case file and report to do with Hoyt and the previous cases related to him. Finding nothing apart from what they already knew, Jane then looked into the delivery boy. She hadn't caught his name, but she called the postal service to see if she could get any records. She had already requested an urgent warrant from one of the nicer judges, who had sent one immediately.

"Hi, my name is Detective Jane Rizzoli from the Boston Police Department, I was wondering if I could get the sender details of a delivery I received today?" Jane asked as the receptionist picked up.

"I'm sorry Detective, but we can't release any details or records regarding the sender unless you have a warrant." The receptionist replied.

"Yes, I already have one." Jane rattled off the reference number and promised to email it later.

"Um…there's no record or receipt for a delivery made to you, Detective. Are you sure it was today or that it was addressed to you?" The receptionist asked, confused. Jane was also confused.

"Can you check again please? I have the delivery number for the order." Jane said and gave the receptionist the delivery number, which had been on a piece of paper with her name attached to the box.

"No, I'm sorry. Whoever delivered it must have been with a private postal service." The receptionist said. Jane thanked her and hung up. _Of course Hoyt didn't use the postal service. He's not an idiot,_ Jane thought. _But would that mean that…_

"Oh my god!" Jane shouted and jumped out of her seat. She ran out of the office just as Korsak and Frost were walking back in.

"Sorry guys, but I'll explain later!" She told them as she rushed past. Korsak and Frost looked at each other with confused glances before coming to a mutual agreement. They both ran out after her.

One hour later and they were looking at a sketch of the post man that had delivered the parcel to Jane.

"Jane, we still don't understand. What does this guy have to do with anything?" Korsak asked for the millionth time. Jane had refused to say anything when they finally caught up to her. When they realised that she was going to the precinct's sketch artist, they were only filled with more questions, yet still she had refused to say. Jane looked at them both with wide eyes and a big grin on her face.

"Ok, I'll explain. I called the postal service to get the details of the parcel that I received, right?" A pause as both guys nodded. "But when I gave them the delivery number that was on the box, they couldn't find any record of that parcel going through their delivery system nor did the receptionist recognise the guy I described, which means that he wasn't working for them." Jane explained. She paused again to give the guys time to think, to see if they could put the clues together.

"Ok, so maybe he was working with a private postal service?" Frost asked. Jane shook her head.

"I already thought of that, as did their receptionist, but then I realised that Hoyt is too smart to risk using a postal service. It can be tracked too easily. Which would then mean that…"

"That the delivery boy is most likely Hoyt's apprentice, doing his dirty work for him since we caught Reed." Frost finished. Jane nodded, and now they were all grinning. Finally a big break in the case, probably the biggest one yet. And hopefully this time, it actually led somewhere.

"I'll put a bolo out and meet up with you Jane." Korsak said and raced to the elevators, Jane and Frost right behind him.

"I'll go through the traffic and security footage from the front of the building and surrounding streets. I might be able to get enough of a look at the guy for facial recognition and hopefully I can get visual on a car. If I can get an ID, I'll call you." Frost provided.

"I'll make copies of these and hand them out to Frankie and the other patrols out looking. It'll also help the uniforms stalking me get an idea of who they're watching for. Frost I'll send you a copy so if you do manage to get a visual, it'll help you identity him. Also Korsak, when you send out that bolo, put out a warning that if anyone does spot him, don't approach. Instead they should follow him. He could lead us to Hoyt and Maura." Jane said. The guys nodded as they entered the elevator. _I promise I'll find you in time Maura. I won't let that scumbag do to you what he did to me._

**_In an unknown location_**

Maura felt like a huge, thick fog had descended over her mind, one that she couldn't push through. She also felt like there was a weight on her eyes that wasn't letting them open. In normal circumstances she would have thought of some scientifically incorrect fact to go with that statement, but Maura was still heavily drugged as she tried desperately to wake. _Where am I? Why do I feel drugged?_

All of a sudden Maura remembered; being asleep on the couch, then feeling something wet across her face before she blacked out. Maura opened her eyes but had to squint at the light glaring at her. She tried to move. When she couldn't, she looked down to see that she was bound to a chair nailed to the floor. She groaned, partly from the fogginess still clouding her mind and partly from being in this situation.

"Ah, Dr Isles, I see that you're awake." Maura heard a voice and squinted against the light to see who it belonged to, even though she had no doubt already as to who it was. The figure stepped forward so she could see him better. He grinned evilly and twirled a scalpel in his hands.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Thanks for being patient with me, I know I've stopped doing daily updates but I will still try and update as often as I can! Also, I know some of you might get a little angry with the ending of this one (not spoiling) but please stay with it. And another to mention to ItsMeCharlee for your suggestion on a particular character! :) Anyway, as always please review and give feedback! It's been one of my favourite parts about writing this story, getting to read your opinions and what you think of it! So please do review, or send me a PM if you prefer, I promise I don't bite. **

**So yeah, I think that's about it. I hope you enjoy this update :)**

**Chapter 17:**

_"It's ok Jane, oh it's ok. Don't worry." Jane felt someone lightly stroking her cheek and opened her eyes. Immediately she shrunk back, trying to disappear beneath the pillows behind her with fear written all over her face. She stretched out a hand for her gun, only to find that it wasn't on her bedside table. _

_"Don't struggle Jane, I promise it'll be ok." Hoyt said, still stroking her cheek. Jane tried to push him off her but he held her down. _

_"How did you get in?" She asked, her voice rough because of fear and that she had just woken up. She ran her hand over the bedside table at the same time, trying to reach her phone, but that too was gone. Hoyt pulled out a scalpel which must have been hidden in his sleeve and pinned Jane's right hand down while simultaneously cupping his free hand over her neck. Jane whimpered and her eyes grew wide with panic. _

_"Time for the fun to begin, Jane." Hoyt teased. Desperate, Jane managed to grab the lamp on the bedside table with her left hand. Before Hoyt had a chance to realise she brought it down on his head, knocking him unconscious. But not before he stabbed her, with the scalpel, in the centre of her palm._

"AGHHHHHH!" Jane screamed. She sat up drenched in sweat. Her heart was racing and her head pounded.

"Jane? Jane, what is it?" Frankie shouted as he came racing into the room.

"Nothing, nothing. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Just a bad dream." Jane replied, even though she was trembling. She brought her knees up to her chest, rested her elbows on her knees and buried her head in her hands. Frankie came over to her and wrapped her in a hug, hating to see his sister this shaken and upset. That Hoyt bastard was going to pay, big time.

"Hey Janie, its ok. You'll find her, I know you will. Maura's going to be fine." Frankie said as he stroked Jane's hair, comforting her while she sobbed. The previous afternoon, when they had finally found a solid lead, Jane had been on the streets for hours with the patrols looking for any sign of the delivery boy, Hoyt or Maura. Frost hadn't found anything on any of the security footage and hadn't been able to ID the delivery boy, even after he had scanned Jane's sketch and ran facial recognition. It was almost as if the guy didn't exist. Frost telling Jane this had only made her determined and more stubborn as they tried to convince her to go home and get some sleep.

_"NO! I have to find her. Now that we've got a solid lead, I can't just stop looking! Besides, even I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing that that son of a bitch creep has still got Maura!" Jane shouted._

_"Jane, you're exhausted. You haven't sleep in over three days. You __**need**__ to get some sleep. If you don't, you're going to be useless when we eventually catch Hoyt. You're going to need all your strength, and you're smart enough to realise that. So do us all a favour, as well as yourself, and go home and sleep so you're at least able to function tomorrow." Korsak firmly said. Jane sighed, knowing that Korsak was right, as usual. But how could she just go home and rest when her best friend's life was at stake, because of her? Because one fateful night she decided to be the hero and go in alone, without backup and it had almost cost Jane her life. And now her best friend was in danger and being forced to face the consequences of her actions. No. Jane couldn't go home now and sleep. She had work to do. _

_Still sensing her hesitation, Frost, Korsak and Frankie continued to convince Jane to go home and rest. She persisted and remained stubborn that she wasn't going home to sleep until this case was over._

_"I said no and I will say it again: NO. There's work to be done and I'm not leaving Maura at the mercy of Hoyt for a second longer than I have to, which is exactly what us standing here arguing is doing; wasting time." Jane argued._

_'Well maybe if you weren't being so stubborn about it! Jane, we've all taken turns to go home and get some sleep when we've all, respectively, been the least useful in the office throughout this case. Now it's your turn and for once I agree with Korsak; if you want to function properly and be at your best when we find Hoyt and Maura, you need to get some sleep." Frost said. Jane sighed and looked at each of them, finally seeing the worry they had for her. Jane knew that this case was taking a toll on all of them, but in that expression that echoed across all three of the guys she could see not only the worry, but also that they knew that this was taking a bigger toll on her than she was letting on. Jane finally relented, considering that it was three in the morning. She hugged Korsak and Frost and also made it a condition that they were to call her the second they found anything. The guys smiled and nodded. Her and Frankie left, with uniforms following who would also stay overnight and keep watch at Jane's apartment. _

"FRANKIE!" Jane shouted into his ear. Finally he responded and turned to look at her. She was still cradled in his arms, but at least she had stopped crying.

"Huh? What?" He asked, genuinely confused. Jane gave a small smile.

"You were thinking about last night, weren't you?" She asked. Frankie nodded.

"It's just...I…I hate to see you like this, Jane. I hate that monster and what he's put you through, and I hate it even more that he's still able to get to you, even after all these years. I wish I'd told you Jane when I found out that Hoyt was still alive. It's my biggest regret. But…" Frankie paused and took Jane's hands in his, then looked at Jane with such hope and pride and sadness and love that Jane felt tears already pooling before he'd even said anything else. "…if it means that you got to live another day, another month, another year, and without fear of him, then it was worth it. I love you Janie, and I'm going to protect you like a brother should. When you go in to save Maura, and I _know_ that you're going to find her, I will be there the whole way. I won't let you out of my sight, I promise." Frankie finished. He meant every single word of it. Jane didn't doubt him for a second and she saw in his eyes the truth of what he was saying. She let her tears fall freely now, unable to keep them at bay. Her brother could read her like a book and for once she gave into weakness and allowed Frankie to hold her again as she hugged him tight.

"I love you, little bro. And thankyou. So much." She whispered into his ear. Frankie nodded into her shoulder and held Jane tighter to him.

Neither could tell how much time had passed, it could have been five minutes or an hour, but eventually they disentangled from one another. Jane wiped a hand over her eyes to dry them. Before either of them had a chance to say anything else, Jane's phone rang.

"Rizzoli."

"Hey Jane, its Frost. There's, well, there's someone at the precinct who wants to talk to you. And they're saying that they won't talk to anyone else." Jane raised her eyebrows at Frankie, who motioned with his arms to explain. Jane turned her attention back to the call.

"Frost, keep them there. I'm on my way in with Frankie." Jane replied and hung up.

"Everything ok?" Frankie asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I think. Apparently there's someone at the precinct who wants to talk to me. I'm going to have a quick shower and then we'll leave, ok?" Jane said. Frankie nodded, then got up to leave to give her some privacy.

"I'll have some coffee ready for when you're finished." Frankie said, and left the room.

**_30 minutes later_**

Jane walked into the precinct and headed over to the elevators with Frankie, where Frost and Korsak were waiting.

"So? Where's the guy who wanted to talk?" Jane asked, with obvious impatience in her voice. She was still slightly annoyed at them for making her go home last night, but she was more grateful that they cared so much about her. And if she were honest, she definitely did feel a lot better and refreshed.

Frost pointed over to the café. Jane turned to look, but instantly groaned. She shared a look with the guys before striding over. Entering the café, she took a seat opposite the guy who had a coffee and pancakes in front of him.

"Hey Vanilla! I was waiting to see you. And damn, you haven't changed a bit! Still looking fine." Rondo winked at her. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Ok, Rondo, what do you know?" She asked.

"Hmm…well let me think…you know, I can't remember what it was now…" Rondo replied, being none too subtle. Jane sighed and pushed a twenty at him.

"Ok, so you know that delivery kid all the Hawaii five-o's are looking for? Well I was walking past the supermarket and I glanced in the window, 'cause there was a fine looking chick in there, you know?" Rondo paused to emphasise his point. Jane waved her hand impatiently, motioning for him to go on.

"OK, yeah, well, so I like I said I glance at this fine looking babe in the supermarket when I see this young guy in a hoodie, with his head down, looking real suspicious. He seemed to be evading all the security cameras, too." Rondo said and looked at Jane while she sat, thinking.

"This young guy, did you manage to see his face or anything that could I help us ID him?" Jane asked.

"You know, I might recall something…but it's a little foggy…"

"Here." Jane said and passed him another twenty. Rondo took it, looking very pleased with himself.

"I went in and decided to ask him for some money, you know, just thought I'd do a little digging. Plus it gave me an opportunity to check out that fine chick's ass…"

"Rondo! Can you get to the point, please." Jane said, now even more frustrated than she was before.

"Sorry. Yeah, so I ask him for some money. He looks reluctant, but pulls out his wallet anyway and gives me a ten. I walk past him and accidentally 'bump', causing him to drop his wallet. I pick it up for him and give it back, using the hot chick as the reason for banging into him." Rondo explained. Jane looked at him expectantly, waiting for more. He was looking very smug with himself and Jane realised that she'd have to push for more.

"Ok, that's great, but did you see anything of use to us?" Jane asked slowly, trying not to lose her impatience. Rondo pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Jane. Jane studied it. As she realised what it was her eyes grew wide and she grinned the biggest grin.

"Oh my god Rondo, you're a genius!" Jane exclaimed, then realised what she'd just said. "And I also can't believe that I just said that. But really Rondo, thankyou. This means a lot." She said again, this time with sincerity. Rondo grinned too.

"Hey, anything for my Vanilla." Rondo said as he leaned back in his chair. After a moment he held out his hand.

"Maybe a little payment, too, Vanilla?" Rondo asked, still smiling. This time, Jane gave him forty.

"You see or think or hear of anything else and you call me again, ok?" Jane asked. Rondo nodded, accepting the money.

"If it means I get to see you and your lovely form, Vanilla, then sure." Rondo replied. Jane chuckled

"Oh, and more one thing." Jane said, turning to Rondo before she saw him out. "Did you happen to notice the name of location of the supermarket?" She asked. Rondo thought for a moment.

"Yeah, yeah I did. I think it was one of those Aldi stores, down near that small chinese shop, you know?" He replied. Jane nodded, knowing where he meant.

"Great. Thanks again, Rondo." She said and saw him out before going upstairs to meet with the guys.

* * *

"Frost, I need you to run this. Now." Jane said with urgency as she walked in and gave him what Rondo had stolen. "Once you're done I'll take it down to the crime lab to see if we can get fingerprints off it. I'll tell them to not worry if yours, mine or Rondo's are found on it."

Frost's eyes widened as he examined it. "Oh my god Jane, where did you get this? How?" He asked and looked up at her with hope and disbelief.

"Rondo gave it to me. Don't ask, I'll explain later." Jane replied. Frost nodded and got to work. Korsak came over from his desk, confused at what they were on about.

"What is it? Jane, what did Rondo give you?" He asked.

"Korsak, it's the delivery boy's driver's licence." Frost answered. Having already typed in the licence number he pressed 'enter' and held his breath.

* * *

"No! Noooo!" Maura cried as Hoyt came closer to her.

"Oh don't worry, I'll start off light. I'll try not to make a mess, I promise. I know how you're a bit of a perfectionist." Hoyt said. Maura struggled against her bonds, trying to loosen them. But she was bound by duct tape, not rope, which made escaping significantly harder. _Come on Jane, please. Please find me._ Maura thought as tears threatened to spill. She knew she shouldn't show any weakness, especially to a psychopath like Hoyt, because it could make him feel even more powerful and in control. But if Maura could somehow take what control he thought he had away, then maybe there was a chance she would get out of this alive. However, there wasn't much she could do right now. All she could do was squirm and struggle and shout abuse, which of course did nothing.

"It's time." Hoyt whispered, and began to cut a two inch incision on her neck.


	18. Chapter 18

**So the next chapter :) I had some spare time today, so I was able to get this update up quicker! Don't forget to review and give feedback.**

**Enjoy and I hope you like it :) (and also sorry that's it a bit shorter)**

**Chapter 18:**

**_At BPD_**

They all held their breath and waited for the search to finish. It could take hours or minutes, so Jane filled Korsak and Frost in on her conversation with Rondo. When she had finished they stood there in silence, not daring to say anything else for fear of jinxing the results.

_Come on, come on. Please find something. Maura doesn't have much longer._ Jane thought. Subconsciously she started bouncing on the balls of her feet, getting more impatient with each passing second. Frost and Korsak weren't much better. Finally the computer pinged.

"Did we get an ID?" Jane asked, not daring to look at the screen for fear of disappointment.

"Yes!" Frost yelled and fist pumped the air. Jane opened her eyes, looked at the screen and smiled.

"Oh my god, finally." Jane said and breathed a sigh of relief. "Who is he?" She asked as she sat down at her own desk, opposite Frost's.

"Name is Zachary Briant. Aged 28. Lives three blocks from that Aldi store Rondo mentioned." Frost summarised.

"Ok, that's great. I'll run the licence down to the crime lab to see if they can pull anything else off it and I'll meet you guys in the carpark." Jane said and stood up to go. Frost and Korsak exchanged a nervous glance, one that she caught.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll take two of the assigned uniforms with me." She said and motioned to the two officers standing ready at the office entrance.

"Fine. We'll see you in ten." Korsak replied. Even though his voice was steady, Jane could see from his expression that he was still hesitant. Nether the less she nodded to him and Frost, who handed her the licence and then she left, with the two uniforms in tow.

* * *

**_Unknown location_**

Maura now had a steady stream of tears down her face as Hoyt finished the incision. He lingered just a little too long, breathing in her scent with a sigh before pulling back and smiling.

"What I'd like to do to you right now, Dr Isles," he whispered, "but unfortunately, it's not time yet." He said in a louder voice and turned, walking to a small table nearby. He picked up a cloth and started cleaning the scalpel.

"How did you survive the cancer and Jane's stab wound?" Maura asked, trying to stall for time. Hoyt glanced at her and gave a small chuckle.

"I think you already know the answer to the first question, don't you Dr Isles?" He said with a sneer. Maura thought for a moment, trying to decide how to play this. Finally she nodded.

"Yes. You swapped the blood samples in anticipation of our arrival at the hospital with someone else's who had the same blood type as you. You then had someone hack into the records and you changed the blood sample that was on file so that the new blood would match your name." Maura surmised. Hoyt grinned again and walked slowly back over to her, the scalpel now clean.

"Very good, Dr Isles. I knew you wouldn't disappoint." He said. He leant over her again and began to lightly trace the scalpel over the base of her neck and chest, without making a mark. "But as for the second question, well…" Hoyt paused to bring his mouth close to her ear. "…you'll have to wait for Jane to arrive." He whispered, and laughed as he saw the shocked expression on Maura's face when he pulled back. He twirled the scalpel in his hands, thinking. After a few minutes he went back to the table, picked something up that Maura couldn't see and walked back over to her.

"I'm bored with you, for now…so I'll think I'll put you to sleep for a little while." Hoyt said and plunged a syringe into her upper arm.

* * *

Jane walked briskly into the crime lab. The only person there was the senior intern, Zach.

"Hey, I need you to analyse this and run it for any prints. Don't worry if mine, Detective Frost's or another guy called Rondo's prints are on there." Jane said and handed it over to him. Zach nodded and placed it in an evidence bag.

"By the way, where's everyone else?" Jane asked, looking around.

"Oh, they had lectures to attend, but today's my day off so I thought I'd come in and do some extra work on the case." Zach replied. Jane nodded.

"Well, give me a call if you find anything." She said and turned to leave.

"Um, before you go, I need some advice on something." Zach said. Jane turned back around, her eyebrows raised. As she studied him she got a weird feeling, like she'd seen him before outside of the crime lab, but she couldn't place it. _I'm probably just overreacting. _She thought and waved the feeling away.

"Uh ok, sure. What is it?" She asked and noticed that Zach looked very timid right now, like he was embarrassed about whatever it is. She turned to the officers behind her.

"Could you give us a few minutes and wait outside, please?" She asked them quietly. The officers looked hesitant.

"Are you sure? I don't think it's a good idea for us to…"

"Please. It won't take long, and I'll shout if I need help." Jane replied. The officers relented and nodded. Once they were outside she turned back to Zach.

"Ok, shoot. What did you want to talk about it?" Jane asked. Zach moved to one of the stainless steel benches and motioned for her to join.

"Well, it's just, I know you and Dr Isles are good friends, so I know you've learnt a lot from her in terms of science." Zach started. Jane nodded. This was, surprisingly, very true. "So I was wondering if you could take a look at this for me? I didn't want to call the other interns because I know how important a lecture can be, and I didn't feel comfortable to ask CSU." Zach finished and looked at her hopefully. Jane fidgeted with her hands, feeling uncomfortable with what she'd been asked to do.

"Look, Zach, I'd love to help. I really would. But I honestly don't think I qualified enough, and I'm in a bit of a rush anyway." Jane explained. Zach looked crestfallen.

"Oh, ok. No worries. I'll just um…I'll try and figure it out then. Thanks." Zach said and turned to look in the microscope. Jane sighed and looked at her watch. She had four minutes to get back to the guys. _I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have a look, if I was quick._ She thought.

"Fine. I'll have a quick look, but no promises. I'm the exact _opposite_ of the person you're after anyway, so don't expect much." She said. Zach chuckled as he made room for her. She peeked into the microscope, but what she saw made no sense. She lifted her head slightly so she could talk and be heard clearly.

"Ah Zach, there's nothing he…" Jane's instincts caused her to turn around suddenly, but she was too late. She felt something hard strike the back of her head and felt a blinding pain before the world went black.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Firstly, I'm sorry this update is a couple of days overdue again. Secondly, I noticed that not many people reviewed on the last chapter; in fact only one of you did (thankyou to cjunited38 :) )! If there was something that you didn't like in the last chapter, or if there's something you think I should be doing differently, or if you don't like something about the plot or you have any suggestions re. the plot and story, please let me know, whether its through a review or PM! Like seriously, hearing your thoughts as the readers is my motivation for writing, especially since this is my first publication of anything! So even though i don't reply to the reviews (even though I should), please don't let that fool you into thinking that I don't appreciate or read them, because I do! I really do. So please, please review or PM me with your thoughts and opinions, because I honestly love getting them and I would love for more of you to review! **

**Or if its because you simply haven't had time to read the update yet, that's cool also! :)**

**And lastly, I was hoping one of you might be able to help me out? I read a rizzoli &amp; isles fanfic awhile back, way before I started really getting into fanfics, and I loved it but can't for the life of me remember what it was called or who the author was! All i remember from it is that either Maura or Jane had a long time 'friend' called Rachael (I think? or something like that) who let them stay at her ranch while they were being targeted. On the far side of the place from where the ranch was were some evil guys, can't really remember what their involvement was but I know that towards the end of the story a plot was formed to take down these guys, and they succeeded. I also remember at the end it being Jane and Maura's wedding and also Rachael's (?) wedding, and Jane got hurt badly a couple of times throughout the story. And i also remember, and i think it was, Agent Dean, coming in and trying to win Jane back, but getting really angry at her because he thought that it was just a 'phase' with Maura and he was desperate for Jane to take him back. **

**I'm racking my brain trying to think of anything else that happened in the story, but I know that I loved it but didn't save the name of the story! if anyone has any ideas as to what fanfic it is or who wrote it, please let me know through a review or PM! I'd love to reread it. **

**So yeah, that's about all. I should have the next update up in the next few days, and please please don't forget to review any thoughts, opinions or suggestions you might have! I hope you enjoy and like this update :)**

**Chapter 19:**

"Where is she? She was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago!" Frankie said. Frost and Korsak were also waiting near the cars with him, and were just as anxious.

"I don't like it either. Jane wouldn't take this long, especially when it is Maura who's missing." Frost said in agreement. Korsak nodded also.

"I'm going to go up and check it out." Korsak said. "Frost, you come with me. Frankie, stay down here in case Jane comes back. Keep each other updated." Frankie and Frost nodded. Once Frost and Korsak had left in the elevator, Frankie sighed and leaned back against the car. _Jane, please be ok. God, please be ok. I swear I'll never forgive myself if something happens to you._

* * *

Korsak and Frost waited anxiously for the elevator to arrive, neither saying a word. Once the doors were open they both practically ran out. As they approached the crime lab they noticed that the two uniforms who were supposed to be watching Jane were standing guard just outside the crime lab. Frost and Korsak glanced at each other.

"Aren't you meant to be watching Jane? Where is she?" Frost asked forcefully, unable to keep the anxiety out of his voice. Subconsciously his fingers lightly brushed his gun, ready to spring into action. Frost felt Korsak tensing up beside him as well.

"Detective Rizzoli said to wait out here. That intern, Zach, wanted to speak to her privately. She hasn't come out yet, so we assumed she was still in there with him." One of the uniforms said. The stormy expressions on both Frost and Korsak's faces were enough to tell them that they'd assumed wrong. Both detectives pulled their guns out of their holsters and got into firing position. The two officers followed their lead. Moving quickly and quietly they entered the crime lab. After checking every corner and behind every bench, they put their guns away.

"We should check upstairs before telling Frankie. If Jane isn't there, we'll also have to tell Cavanaugh." Frost said. Korsak nodded, but before they left he turned to the uniforms.

"You two are in so much shit right now. I don't care what Rizzoli said, you had your orders to not let her out of your sight unless it was to go to the bathroom. If anything serious happens to her…" Korsak said and let the threat hang in the air. He had to stop himself from shouting. As the officers followed the detectives to the elevators, they glanced at each other. They both knew, as everyone did, how well respected and liked Jane was throughout the whole precinct, despite her temper and sarcastic attitude. They also knew what a great cop she was, and that was Korsak was right; if anything happened to her, it would be on their heads. And that was _not_ something they wanted to happen.

* * *

Frankie grew more anxious and worried with each second. He kept glancing at his watch, only to find that no more than a minute had gone by when it felt like an eternity. He knew that the more time that passed until Frost and Korsak called him, the less chance they had of finding Jane at the precinct. After another five minutes he finally heard his phone ringing. He checked the caller ID: _Frost_.

"Hey, did you find her?" He asked. Like Frost, he couldn't keep the anxiety out of his voice.

"No, nothing. She's not here, Frankie." Frost paused to let Frankie digest this, who was struggling very hard to maintain control. "We already informed Cavanaugh and he's sending extra units out on patrol to look for her. He's also pulled every other detective in homicide and anyone in the drug unit who isn't under cover off their current cases to help with the case. Korsak and I have been made the lead investigators in the case now, since Jane has been taken captive. We're on our way back to you now. We'll find her, Frankie. I promise. Jane's tough and smart. She'll find a way to keep herself and Maura alive until we find them." Frost said. Frankie nodded, even though Frost couldn't see him. He had tears in his eyes but refused to let them fall. He had to stay strong, for both Jane and Maura.

"Thanks, Frost. You're…you're a good friend and partner, you know that right?" Frankie said. No one had ever mentioned it before, except maybe Jane privately, but it was time that Frost heard it from someone else.

"Thanks, Frankie. I'd do anything for you and Jane." Frost replied, and hung up smiling. Frankie sighed and took deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heartbeat. As he did so he heard a screech, like tyres making skid marks from a car in a hurry, from the opposite side of the carpark. Frankie was instantly alert. He jumped the car he had been leaning on and raced through the carpark himself, which wasn't hard considering it was mostly empty. As he exited he saw a navy van go top speed around the corner, at the end of the street. Not having time to call or radio anyone, he switched on the sirens and went full speed after the van. _I'm coming Janie. I promise I still have your back. I won't let you down._

* * *

An hour later and Frankie pulled up behind the van at a discreet distance. He was surprised he had even been able to follow the van this long without being spotted, but never the less he was here. He pulled out his phone and dialled Korsak while he had the chance, never taking his eyes off the van and the driver.

"Korsak." The sergeant answered.

"Korsak, its Frankie. I…"

"Where have you been Frankie? We've been worried sick! We thought that maybe something happened to you too, but couldn't piece it together because the car was missing. I don't care what it is, next time you call us immediately if there's a change of plans, ok?" Korsak shouted. Frankie had to half smile to himself, despite the circumstances, over what Korsak's reaction would be when he told him.

"Korsak, I heard a car screech out of the carpark and followed it. It's a navy blue van with tinted windows, and I followed it to a small warehouse in South Boston. I think they've got Jane. Wait a second…" Frankie paused as he watched the driver intently, who was walking around to open the back doors of the van. When he did he pulled someone out and lifted them over his shoulders, before kicking the van doors shut with his feet and walking inside.

"…Korsak, I was right. I just watched the driver, who I'm assuming is Zachary Briant, lift Jane who looked unconscious out of the van. He walked inside with her. Here's the address of the warehouse." Frankie said and read out the address to Korsak, who noted it. He had Frankie on speaker to Frost and Cavanaugh in Cavanaugh's office. All three were slightly shocked at this sudden new development, but they were also glad for Frankie's intuition.

"Frankie, you wait for us ok? Don't make a move until at least two units get there. You're going to need backup." Cavanaugh ordered. Frankie didn't have to even think before answering.

"Cavanaugh, with all due respect, Maura and Jane don't have that much time. The quickest any unit is going to be able to get here by is thirty minutes, and the amount of damage Hoyt could do in that time, now that he's got both of them, is, well…it's unthinkable. They don't even have five minutes! And unlike when…when Jane went in alone, this time we personally know the victims! This is _Jane _and _Maura_, my sister and her best friend, who is also like family. I'm going in there alone, if it means that it'll buy them some time, and hell, maybe even stop Hoyt from hurting either of them before it's too late! I _won't_ let that bastard hurt my sister again like he did all those years ago, and I definitely won't let him do it to Maura. So I'm going in alone, whether you like it or not." Frankie replied. He'd said all of that in a rush, in one breath because he knew that there wasn't time to sit around and argue.

He stepped out of the car and locked it as quietly as he could. After checking that his phone was secure on his belt, Frankie pulled his gun out and approached the warehouse. But he didn't get a chance to go inside.

When he was less than three metres from the van, all of a sudden a massive explosion rocked the ground under his feet, sending him flying backwards. He felt his head crack against the pavement, and he managed to look up slightly. What he saw made him cry out in despair as his eyes fell upon the warehouse, now blazing with a roaring fire as the air quickly filled with smoke and ash. _Jane. I'm sorry. So, so sorry._ He thought as he blacked out.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Thankyou all for being patient with me, I know this update is long overdue but I have been super busy as well as I had a big writer's block! I promise I'll try and update more often again. I'm also sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others, I struggled a bit writing it. I know some of you are probably going to be..well, angry maybe at the end...but please write a review and let me know what you think, that's the best thing you can do! Also thankyou to all of you who have favourited and followed this story, I honestly didn't expect this reception when I first started. **

**Anyway, I hope you like and enjoy this update and remember to review and tell me what you think, good or bad! :)**

**Chapter 20:**

"Goddamit!" Korsak shouted as the line dropped dead. Cavanaugh grabbed his radio as they rushed out of the office.

"This is Lieutenant Cavanaugh! I need all units to this warehouse in South Boston, right now! ASAP!" Cavanaugh shouted into the radio. "Vince, Frost, you two take Frost's car. I'll follow in mine." He said as they reached the carpark. A split second later and they were racing down the streets, sirens blaring. As Cavanaugh turned a corner his phone rang. He cursed and answered it, putting it on speaker while trying to drive the car at the same time.

"What is it?" He yelled, all diplomacy gone.

"Sir, you need to hurry up and get to the warehouse. There's been an explosion and it's unclear whether the occupants survived or not." Cavanaugh cursed again and sped up, if that was possible.

"Get CSU and the bomb squad there ASAP, if they're not there already, as well as every available detective and officer! We need all hands on deck for this one, no one is to sit on their asses when there is work to be done and good cops to be found! Is that clear?" Cavanaugh barked.

"Yes, sir." Was the reply. Cavanaugh reached for his radio and switched the channel to Frost's.

"Frost, Korsak, the situation just got more serious. There's been an explosion at the warehouse and so far no survivors have been found. Get there quickly!" Cavanaugh said and placed the radio back in its holder and sped the car up to as fast as it could.

Frost risked a quick glance at Korsak and saw that he was thinking the same thing. He stepped on the gas.

* * *

When they arrived at the warehouse Frost and Korsak jumped out of the car and ran over to Frankie, who was being treated by an EMT in the back of the EMT van.

"Frankie! What happened? Are you ok?" Korsak asked, trying to be as gentle as possible. Frankie looked up at them and it was evident that he had been crying.

"He has a mild concussion and some nasty bruising on his left side from when he landed after being thrown by the shockwave, but otherwise he's ok. You were very lucky." The EMT said and walked off to give them some privacy. Frost and Korsak were relieved. Frankie, however, looked like he couldn't give a damn.

"I got here. I…I watched h-h-him take Jane in. I-I called you guys to fill…to fill you in. When I hung up, I got…I got out of the car to follow, but he…he had already taken Jane in." Frankie said and started to weep, not caring that he was breaking down in front of the other guys. His sister, who had been there for him his whole life was now most likely dead and he could have done something about it.

"Frankie, it's going to be ok. It's not your fault and nobody blames you. Jane's not dead. She's stronger than that. She wouldn't let that scumbag bring her down so easily." Frost said, trying to comfort his friend. Frankie nodded and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I know. But it's just…if she is…then what I am supposed to do? What's going to happen? I failed her. I failed to protect her." Frankie buried his head in his hands. Korsak and Frost glanced at each other and Frost sat down next to him, muttering words of encouragement and comfort to Frankie while Korsak went over to where the warehouse had once stood.

"We have to find them." He said as he joined Cavanaugh.

"I know, Vince. Jane is a damn good cop and one of the best people I know, along with Dr Isles. I want them found and returned safely as much as you do." He replied. Before either of them could say anything else, they heard a shout from across the ruins of the warehouse. Korsak and Cavanaugh raced over to the officer who had called them, soon joined by Frost and Frankie.

"What is it? What did you find?" Cavanaugh queried. The officer, wearing latex gloves, held out a note in his palm for them to read.

_The hunted is now the hunter. As the prey falls, so does their nest._

"What the fuck does that mean?" Frankie yelled and felt an urge to punch something. He was frustrated with this whole thing and angry because Hoyt had gotten away, _again_. The others were feeling the same as Frankie, but managed to keep it together for his, Jane's and Maura's sakes. Korsak patted his back like only a father figure would and look the young man in the eyes.

"We'll find them Frankie. We'll catch Hoyt and Zach before it's too late. We'll figure out this note and we'll bring this case to a close, once and for all." Korsak said, also unable to keep some of his frustration from leaking out. Frankie gazed at him for a minute and nodded, then tried to bring himself together. He had to stay strong for Jane, Maura and his family.

* * *

Jane started to wake up. The first thing she noticed was that she had a massive headache. She kept her eyes closed as she woke up fully and tried to control the pain in her head. After a few moments she opened her eyes, squinting a little at first at the bright light. She attempted to bring her hand up to block the light only to find that she couldn't. Jane looked down and for the first time noticed that she was bound to a chair nailed to the floor with duct tape and rope. She started to panic. _Come on, think Rizzoli. What's the last thing you remember?_ The memory came back to her in a rush, causing her to grimace at her own stupidity. The lab. Zach asking for her help before knocking her out. How had she not noticed the signs? Looking back Jane could now clearly see all the tiny little things she had failed to notice, pre-occupied as she was at the time. The slight anxiety in Zach's eyes. The evil glint in his smile as she agreed to help him. But most of all, Jane was angry with herself because she had failed to listen to her gut. _I don't listen to my intestines Jane_. Jane smiled despite her circumstance as Maura's voice came into her head, but it did little to dispel her feelings.

With Jane's eyes now adjusted to the light, she looked around as best she could and took in her surroundings. She noticed that she wasn't alone. As she took in the person in front of her she recognised Maura immediately and gasped.

"Oh my god, Maura. No." Jane whispered. Maura was bound to a chair nailed to the floor, just like Jane, about ten metres away. On the side of the unconscious ME's neck was a small, clean cut that was obviously recent. Jane managed to hold back the tears threatening to spill as she feared the worst, even though logic was telling her that the placement of the cut meant no major arteries or veins in the neck had been punctured.

"Maura. Maur, can you hear me?" Jane asked, not really expecting an answer but trying to reassure herself that Maura was alive and so far ok, apart from that cut.

"Jane. Is that you?" Jane barely heard Maura say. She looked up to see intense hazel eyes staring into her own.

"It's ok Maura. I'm here. I'll get us out of this. Frost and Korsak will find us anyway." Jane said softly. Maura nodded and dropped her head onto her chest from exhaustion as the drugs were still wearing off. Jane's mind raced as she looked around desperately for something to help her escape, but to no avail. She then tried to move her wrists and ankles around in the bonds, trying to loosen them, but the duct tape and rope was tight and she wasn't getting out of them without a sharp object or external help. Sighing Jane leant her head back and took deep breaths, trying to calm her frantic mind so she could think logically and rationally.

"Jane?" Maura said. Jane looked at her, seeing the fogginess in her eyes had gone and that she looked more alert and awake. _The drugs have worn off. Finally._ Jane thought. As they gazed at each other some kind of mutual understanding passed between them. Jane also saw a question in Maura's eyes, one that she had been asking herself.

"I don't know where we are Maura." Jane said and she could see Maura's despair in her eyes, reflecting her own. They both tensed as they heard a door slam, and Hoyt walked in, followed by Zachary.

"Jane. Long time no see, don't you think?" Hoyt grinned as he walked over to her and put his head close to her neck, breathing in her scent. Jane squirmed.

"Mmmm. Smells like lavender. My favourite." Hoyt whispered into her ear and pulled back, brandishing a scalpel. Jane flinched slightly at the site of the scalpel and risked a glance at Maura. Both women had fear in their eyes and were scared for each other.

"Zach, pass me the taser, would you?" Hoyt asked, never taking his eyes off Jane. Jane was becoming increasingly desperate. She was also so scared and was more afraid than she had ever been. _I have to get us out of here somehow. If not for myself, then for Maura. I have to protect her._ Jane thought, even as Hoyt came towards her with the taser after switching weapons with Zach. Jane's eyes grew wide and she decided to take her chances with Zachary.

"Zach, why are you doing this? He's a monster. Why would you help him?" Jane asked. Zach just shrugged, not answering. Jane was about to say something else to prod him more when she turned her attention back to Hoyt, suddenly noticing his proximity as he blocked out Jane's view of Maura. Hoyt held up the taser and charged it.

"You ready for a little warmup Jane? This will only hurt a bit, I promise." He said and grinned at the fear in Jane's eyes. Hoyt grabbed a pair of scissors from Zach and cut off the left sleeve of Jane's top, exposing her shoulder and bra strap, which Hoyt swiftly moved just off the shoulder. Jane heard Maura shouting from behind Hoyt for him to stop, to hurt her instead, but Hoyt ignored it and put the taser against her shoulder. Jane yelled in pain as the taser sent jolts of electrical energy through her, causing Jane's body to spasm in the chair. Jane barely noticed when the taser was finally pulled away, closing her eyes to try to steady her heartbeat and take deep breaths against the pain. When she eventually opened her eyes again Maura was crying and Hoyt was grinning wickedly.

"That's just the beginning, Jane." Hoyt said. "Now, what to do about you Dr Isles?" Hoyt rhetorically asked, turning to face Maura. Jane paled. Hoyt was going to hurt Maura to cause more fear and psychological trauma in Jane.

"Don't you hurt her!" Jane shouted. Hoyt turned to face her again.

"What are you going to do, Jane? Arrest me? Cut me up like the good Dr here does to her bodies? Torture me, hurt me the way I've hurt you? Well, I'll let you in on a little secret Jane." Hoyt paused as he moved in close to Jane once again. "I don't have family and friends like you do. I don't have anything to lose, only something to gain. And best of all, I don't feel pain." Hoyt said and laughed, walking back to Maura. Jane sat there stunned, unsure to what to do or think, shocked by his reponse. It was only when she heard Maura's cries that she refocused on what was happening, but what she saw made her push against her restraints and she yelled in frustration.

"Maura! Maura, it's going to be ok! We'll get out of here, I promise!" Jane shouted as tears ran down her cheeks. Hoyt was bending over Maura from behind, holding the scalpel with one hand against her neck while the other hand slowly traced the outline of her breasts.

"It's time to say goodbye, Jane." Hoyt sneered.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! So, so, so sorry for the almost two week late update! I have been trying since I posted the last chapter to write this one, and I made so many drafts of it! But I'm happy with this final version of the chapter, and I hope you guys like it too! Also thankyou to all of you who have reviewed and given feedback, I do read the reviews and even though I don't reply I do appreciate them! So thankyou, heaps! :) I've decided, because I'm swamped at the moment with uni work, that I'll update every weekend, the latest being Monday, and that includes this weekend (hopefully). The story, I think, is nearing its end now, but I have had so many other ideas while writing this story for other rizzoli and isles fanfics so I'm going to start working on them and hopefully have one ready to post by the time this story ends.**

**Anyway, enough with my rambling. Enjoy this chapter and like always, please review and give feedback :)**

**Chapter 21:**

The moment they got back to headquarters Korsak and Frost went into interrogation, while Frankie stayed back behind the mirror. Cavanaugh had arranged last minute for Susie to be brought in from protective custody so they could see if she, hopefully, remembered or knew anything else from her time with Hoyt when he manipulated her.

As Frost and Korsak sat down at the metal table, facing Susie, Frankie shut his eyes for a moment and silently prayed that Susie would be of help. They had so little time, if any at all, and he could literally feel the seconds ticking away. It was maddening. Even the slightest detail from Susie could be the difference between finding Jane and Maura alive or…_no, I won't think about that. Stay focused_. Frankie opened his eyes to watch the interrogation, pushing back his emotions to stay focused.

"Susie, please. Anything at all, even something as small as the colour of a doorknob could help. Because at the moment we have nothing except a note with two lines on it." Frost said. Susie glared at the two detectives warily. She so badly wanted to help them, but could she trust them? She knew all too well how easily people could be killed when they were targets, even when they were in protective custody. Offenders who wanted witnesses dead _always_ found ways to eliminate those who they saw as a potential threat. If Susie told them, would she be safe? Would her boyfriend be safe, who was being held in protective custody at a different precinct for security reasons?

Sensing her hesitation, Korsak decided to try a different approach.

"Susie, I need you to listen to me." He started and placed a gentle hand over hers for reassurance. "I know this is hard. I know you probably don't trust us or the officers guarding you to keep you or your boyfriend safe. I've been a cop for a very long time now, and in all my years I have personally known people who were placed in protective custody who were kept safe and alive thanks to the officers protecting them. It's not easy to trust others with your life, I know. But you have to trust us this time. Whatever you know that you didn't tell us earlier could be the difference between life and death for Jane and Maura, and right now we're almost out of options and especially time. So for their sake, trust us." Korsak said. He meant every single word that he had just said, and it wasn't just for Susie he said it. It was for all of them.

Susie, astonished that the sergeant could read her so easily, just stared at him. How could this man, who didn't know much about her apart from their brief meetings in the morgue, know her so well? Unwillingly she felt tears start to fall down her cheeks.

"I…thankyou." Was all she could say at that moment. She took a minute to compose herself. Removing her hand from Korsak's to place it in her lap, she looked at the two men.

"They contacted me a second time, when I wasn't drugged. I know I wasn't drugged because I can remember it clearly. I arrived home from work and found a phone, a burn phone, in an envelope outside the door. It said to meet at a park, the one just near BCU. Westgate, I think it was? When I got there they took the burn phone off me and gave me new instructions. But…but this time they had pictures of my boyfriend being beaten by some thugs, and I…I couldn't let anything happen to him. This whole thing was my fault and he was being dragged into something he didn't need to be a part of." Susie broke down again but tried to remain calm as the tears continued to spill. "I'm sorry." She said, suddenly unable to meet their gazes.

"No, that's great. It gives us a place to start looking." Frost said and paused, waiting for Susie to calm down more. "Do you mind if I ask you one more question?" He asked. Susie shook her head. "Can you remember where abouts in the park you met them?"

"Yes, it was the middle of the day so there were a few college students passing through. I met them on the main track in an open area that is prone to lots of people, near the main gate that leads to the college campus. The older man had make up on to hide his scars and both were wearing wigs in an attempt to hide what they really looked like. It must have worked." Susie replied, shrugging.

"Thankyou Susie. You have been a bigger help than you know. And thankyou for trusting us. You and your boyfriend will be kept safe, I promise." Korsak said. He hugged Susie before leaving with Frost. Frankie joined them in the corridor and together they walked back to the office.

Now we need to let Cavanaugh know and go search that area of Westgate!" Frankie exclaimed. Korsak and Frost nodded, but before they could respond Korsak's phone rang. He answered, listened to the update then hung up.

"That was two detectives from the drug unit who have been temporarily transferred to Homicide to help with the case. They think they figured out what the message on the note means." Korsak said. He and Frost sat down at their desks, but Frankie remained standing, too anxious to sit.

"The first line is pretty obvious; Hoyt was once the hunted, but now he's got the hunter, meaning Jane, at his mercy. So the roles are reversed. But the second line, '_As the prey falls, so does their nest'_, they think that Hoyt is implying that he's holding Jane and Maura in a park or forest, based off the wording."

"Ok, but is there a deeper meaning? Like why use the words "_prey" _and "_nest"_ if there wasn't something else going on?" Frost asked. Suddenly an idea came to Frankie.

"Hey, do you remember a couple of years back, how we had that case with the guy who was killed in his survivalist shelter in his home?" Frankie asked. Korsak and Frost nodded. "Well what if the second line means that somewhere there's an underground shelter? _As they prey falls._ What if that means _"falls"_, as in going underground?" Frankie explained. Korsak and Frost looked at him in amazement.

"Frankie, that's brilliant!" Korsak exclaimed. "Ok, so let's start with looking at Westgate. I'll tell Cavanaugh our theory and convince him to do a search. Start getting other officers and detectives together to help us." Korsak said and they raced off. Jane and Maura needed them, if it wasn't already too late.

* * *

Maura closed her eyes, not able to look at Jane as Hoyt touched her. She wanted to throw up at his touch but she was frozen by fear, scared that if she moved Hoyt would see that as an invitation to taunt them further. Her heart was pounding and Maura started to fear that the worst would happen. She prayed that it would be over soon. She could hear Jane shouting and pleading for Hoyt to stop. Jane's normal façade of toughness and the 'don't show weakness' barrier had broken down the moment Hoyt had started to hurt Maura. She wanted to open her eyes but couldn't because she knew that she wouldn't be able to stand the desperation on Jane's face.

Maura felt Hoyt lower the scalpel so that it was now resting against her abdomen. Hoyt lifted the bottom of her shirt slightly so that the scalpel was now resting against her bare skin. Maura took an intake of breath as he started to move the scalpel around in slow circles, pressing just hard enough to draw a tiny amount of blood and cause a stinging pain. Maura knew that logically this wasn't enough to be fatal or to cause any permanent damage, but her emotions took over.

Jane was screaming louder now, throwing any insult and threat she could think of at Hoyt and Zach, who was standing in the corner doing nothing but observing Hoyt. Jane knew that her acting like this was exactly what Hoyt wanted, but she couldn't help it. Maura was her best friend and she was _not_ going to let Hoyt take Maura away from her. Rage filled her that one person could cause so much distress and fear in herself and the people she loved. No, if Jane had to die to stop him, then so be it. She wasn't letting Hoyt get away with it this time.

"Hoyt! Stop it! Hurt me instead, do anything you want to me, but stop hurting Maura!" Jane cried. This time Hoyt did stop and straightened up so he was now longer bent over Maura, who still had her eyes closed. Only then did Jane realise the implications of what she had just said. Hoyt walked over to Zach, said a few words, then walked slowly walked over to Jane, making a point of brandishing the scalpel with Maura's blood on it as he did so. He grinned.

"Are you sure you want to make that promise, Jane? Because no matter which one of you goes first, I'm still going to kill you both." The tone of his voice sent chills down Jane's spine. She didn't reply though and just glared at Hoyt instead. She had to stall for time, but how? Nothing she said was going to make a difference, that much was already clear. So how?

"Just then, what did you say to Zach?" Jane asked. Hoyt didn't react, just stood there observing Jane which only infuriated her more.

"Your voice is so much sexier when you're angry." Hoyt said quietly. Jane couldn't keep the surprise off her face. That was one thing she had definitely _not_ been expecting him to say. Hoyt stepped closer to her and leant down so that he was directly at eye level with her. "And you should know me by now, Jane." Without another word Hoyt went back over to Zach and started cleaning the scalpel. Zach picked up a second scalpel from the small table of 'tools' he had been standing near and walked over to Maura. Almost too quickly too comprehend he slashed the scalpel across the right side of Maura's bare abdomen, leaving a narrow but long, clean cut. Maura gasped and tears sprung from her eyes at the sudden pain.

"NOOOO! Hoyt, Zach, stop it right now you bastards!" Jane screamed. Tears once again rolled down her cheeks. Desperate she looked around again for anything that could help the situation. There. Something that she hadn't noticed before. A tiny, sharp looking sliver of glass, no doubt left over from whatever was here before. For the first time she noticed that the door Hoyt and Zach had come from was a rusted metal door painted to look like wood. But Maura's screams brought her back from her thoughts. Zach had slashed Maura two more times so that there was now a cut in the centre of her abdomen and on her left side. Jane gasped and met Maura's gaze as despair and grief washed over her. The sadness and resolve in Maura's eyes shocked Jane. This was real. This was happening. And unless she found a way to get to that tiny sliver of glass, which might be just sharp enough to cut her bonds, Jane had no way of stopping Zach and Hoyt. For the second time in her life Jane felt completely and utterly helpless and useless, and she knew then that she had one hundred percent failed Maura.

* * *

Korsak, Frost and Frankie stood with Cavanaugh as the search at Westgate continued. So far nothing had turned up, above ground or under-ground, and they were getting impatient. If this search turned out to be another dead end, well…they preferred not to think about it. Half an hour before Cavanaugh was going to call off the search, his phone rang. Korsak, Frost and Frankie watched as Cavanaugh's expression got darker the longer the call went on. When he finally hung up there was silence for a minute. And then he spoke what they had all been fearing.

"A third body has been found." Cavanaugh said.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone, been a while! I'm so so so sorry, nothing I can say can make up for the fact that I broke my promise to you all to update weekly! I really did not mean to keep you waiting for almost two months, so I hope you are all still there and I hope you all will continue to read this story! I finally found my inspiration again, I can't tell you the amount of drafts I wrote but didn't use because I wasn't happy with them and because they didn't feel right. For those of you who have ever written something, I'm sure you know what that feels like. But I got my rhythm back (I hope!). I'll let you guys be the judge of this chapter, as always, but I will say that I know I have dragged this thing on and on but it never seemed the right time or way to end it, you know? and what you're about to read is the draft that I felt was the right one and the way to get the story moving again, but this time I PROMISE (and I mean it this time!) that the next update will be up in the next 24 hours, I think you all have waited long enough. **

**Anyway, enough ranting by me and please read this chapter and I hope you like it! As always, please please review! The more reviews the better, and you're feedback, negative or positive (or both) is what keeps me writing this story, and I'm not just saying that! The more the merrier! Also if any of you have any ideas of where you would like the story to go or rather how you want to see it end, PM me or even put your ideas in a review and I'll consider them and do my best to ****accommodate you :)**

**So without further adieu, here's the next update. Read, enjoy (hopefully) and review :)**

**Chapter 22:**

They rushed to where the body had been found. Cavanaugh made the decision to leave half the officers at the park, to continue the search just in case and the rest followed him in police vehicles to where the next crime scene was. When they got there Frankie was the first out of the car, followed immediately by Cavanaugh, Frost and Korsak.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Frankie exclaimed, putting a hand up to cover his mouth. He knelt down, putting his head between his knees from the relief that it was neither Jane nor Maura. But it wasn't Hoyt or Zach either. It was another BPD officer, but he wasn't one that Frankie had known well.

"Oh jeese." Said Cavanaugh, and pulled out his radio to let the others at Westgate know.

Frost turned to Korsak, who was just as shocked as the others that one of their own was the victim, but he was also guiltily relieved that it wasn't Jane or Maura. "I knew him. I was helping him input his observations into a database so he could cross reference his findings with other officers. It's a damn shame. He was a good officer." Frost said. Korsak didn't know what to say, he had barely met the officer, so he just nodded. It didn't matter who it was really: a cops' death was always bad and it impacted everyone on the force, whether they knew them or not. It was another harsh reminder of the dangers the job presented.

"Detectives, I found something." The temporary ME called out. He had rushed over from a different precinct to help out BPD, as he had had no current cases he was working on and the usual replacement ME's were all at conferences in other states or working on their own cases. They looked over and he was holding a small strip of paper.

"I found it scrunched up in the officer's hand. Based on the position of the paper and the way the hand was folded over it, I'm going to say that the paper was placed there after the officer was killed." The ME concluded and passed it to Cavanaugh, who was wearing gloves. He read it out loud.

**You can keep playing cat and mouse, but you're not going to find them. It's too late.**

And just below the middle of the sentence, on the paper, was a tiny drop of blood.

"I need to call the commissioner again." Said Cavanaugh and placed the paper in an evidence bag, handing it off to a CSU guy before walking just out of earshot, pulling out his phone as he went.

"But why here? Why so close to the precinct?" Asked Frankie. The body had been placed in a small local park only a couple of blocks from BPD.

"It's a message." Replied Korsak. "To match the one on the paper. Hoyt wrote that we'll never find them, so he dumped the body here, close to the precinct, close to home to illustrate his point."

"But if he dumped the body here…" Frost started. The three of them paused as the same thoughts occurred to them at the same time.

"Cavanaugh!" Korsak called and waved at him. Cavanaugh noticed, hung up and rushed over to them.

"Hoyt dumped the body here." Korsak said.

"While we were at Westgate Park, looking for them." Frost continued.

"Which means that they only had roughly an hour, two hours tops to snatch the officer, kill him and place him and the note here before going to back to wherever they're keeping Jane and Maura." Frankie finished. Cavanaugh stared at them before turning to the ME.

"What was the cause of death?" He said violently. More violently than what he had intended.

"Um, I can't determine anything for certain, but I can be positively convinced based on the evidence that at this point it looks like it was a quick slash to the throat." The ME answered and pointed to a fine line on the throat that was indeed a slash mark.

"Ok, Frost check surrounding security cameras as quick as you can. Frankie help him. Korsak, lead a search of surrounding buildings and streets within a ten mile radius of this crime scene, but leave a few officers here to help CSU and to also patrol the crime scene. And remember, no one goes anywhere without a partner, even to the precinct." Cavanaugh said urgently, but not as violently. He had to keep his cool. The press had gotten wind of what was happening with the investigation earlier on and would be converging on the area in an hour or less. On top of this, Jane and Maura were still missing with a psychopath serial killer and his mate on the loose. Three people had also been killed in just a few days, citizens were starting to notice because the press was reporting it and now he had the commissioner breathing down his neck and threatening to take away Cavanaugh's job if he didn't find the two women, Hoyt and Zach quickly. But if Cavanaugh were honest, he didn't really care that the commissioner was threatening him. He knew it was too late to find Jane and Maura unscathed, but he prayed to find them alive at least. Putting the job aside, Cavanaugh cared for the two women deeply, as deeply as Korsak and Frost and of course Frankie did. And it was his job to find them alive for Angela's sake, for both of Maura's mothers' sakes and for the rest of their families.

* * *

_All she felt was excruciating pain. She didn't even feel the scalpel as it continuously marked her skin. She didn't dare move any part of her body nor she did she open her eyes for fear of what she might see. Above the pain she heard Jane crying out again. Maura wasn't sure how much time had passed. Had it been ten minutes? Or an hour? Maybe even longer? She couldn't be sure. All she knew was that she wanted the pain to stop. She wanted the torture to end. _

_Somewhere in the distance she heard another voice crying out, but this one wasn't as loud as Jane's nor did it have the same desperation. It was more like a plea instead, a soft whimper begging to kill her, to end the pain. With a jolt she realised that it was her voice pleading for someone to kill her. Somewhere along the way she had stopped feeling the scalpel as it made new marks against her skin, painting her body. All she felt now was pain; it was like a kind of numbness where it all blurred into this one, immense fire that made her body scream and ache like nothing she's ever felt before. Her usual logic and calming facts had abandoned her long ago. Maura wasn't even sure she knew which way was up or down anymore. But as long as she didn't open her eyes, she would be ok, even if she died. As long as she didn't see the horror, disbelief, regret, self-hate and sadness on Jane's face, she would be ok._

* * *

Jane's voice had grown extremely hoarse, more so than usual as she shouted and cried and threw insult after insult at Hoyt and Zach, who continued to torture Maura until she passed out from the shock and the pain. Once they finally stopped they left for a bit, god knows where and Jane didn't care either. She couldn't function and the tears wouldn't stop. _How could I have let this happen? How? It was supposed to have been me, not Maura, but somehow I managed to drag her into danger again. Danger she was only supposed to have observed from the outside._ Thoughts kept swirling around Jane's head and it was torture in itself for her to be left there, unable to move, to watch her now lifeless best friend so cut up and in pain. Jane shut her eyes for a moment, trying to concentrate, trying to put away those torturing thoughts at least for the time being. The one thing that hadn't left her was her cop instinct, which was telling her to cut the bonds and get Maura and herself the hell out of here because when they came back she would be next and once that happened, it would be all over.

Jane again noticed the sliver of glass on the floor, not two feet from her. But the problem was the chair was nailed to the floor and her bonds had only loosened slightly. _Come on, think Rizzoli. You are not going to let that bastard win._ Suddenly she remembered back to when she was a kid, and she and her brothers would play a game where they would tie themselves up, one at a time, and time how long it would take each of them to escape. The person who escaped in the shortest time won. Mum used to get so mad at them for playing it, but Jane was grateful for it. Being the only girl of three children, her two brothers used to tie her up the tightest. She thought of how she would escape, and tried to think of how she could apply it to this situation. Jane wriggled her wrists again, just to test, but the bonds were still too tight. She tried it a second time, but instead of trying to loosen the duct tape by wriggling, she pushed her wrists out against the tape, trying to stretch it. She did this for a couple of minutes before relaxing. Once more Jane wriggled her wrists, and to her surprise her tactic had worked. The duct tape had stretched, loosening. Not by much, but it was enough to hope for.

She kept stretching the tape for a while longer, after which her shoulders and arms hurt like hell. It was worth it though; she just managed to finally squeeze her wrists out, but now she had to act fast. Jane guessed that it had taken roughly forty minutes to get her wrists out, but now she had very little time to try and reach the glass, cut herself and Maura free and get out of there before Hoyt and Zach came back. It was an impossible task, but Jane had to try. Maura was still lifeless and pale, and Jane was scared shitless that she wouldn't make it. But Maura hadn't stopped breathing yet, made visible by the slow rising and falling of her chest. But she didn't have much time.

Now that her hands were free it didn't take long to wiggle one of her arms out. She bent down as far as possible to free one of her legs. It took longer than she would have liked, but she finally managed it. It was times like these that Jane was grateful she had long legs because she could carefully, using her free leg, manage to drag the piece of glass towards her enough to reach down with her hand. There was a moment of panic when she couldn't reach, but she tried to strain against the bonds around her torso even more, and it proved to be just enough to let her pick up the glass.

The glass was tiny, but sharp. It would have to do. Jane tried to cut the rope with it, but the rope was too thick; she didn't have time. Instead Jane cut away as much of the duct tape as she could. When she was done she discovered that the rope was just there to enforce the duct tape; she easily slid out of the rope once most of the duct tape was cut away. She quickly strode over to Maura, but just as Jane freed her the door opened and Hoyt and Zach walked in.

* * *

Jane stood there, frozen, like a deer caught in headlights. Then everything exploded.

Zach rushed her, but Jane didn't move; she stood where she was in front of Maura and braced herself for the impact. There was a rush and then a burst of pain in her back as Zach slammed into her, knocking her to the ground and winding her. Zach pinned her wrists above her head with one hand and starting beating her face with the other hand, immobilising her by pinning her legs with his knees. Desperate, Jane slammed her forehead into his. It worked; Zach rolled off her, hands to his head, moaning. Jane could feel her left eye swelling up and her head hurt just as much as Zach's, but she ignored it. She had to get Maura out, and fast. With effort Jane dragged herself to her feet and, just for good measure, kicked Zach in the balls, hard, before she staggered over to Maura. But wait, _where's Hoyt?_

Almost as if in slow motion Jane turned around, but too late. Hoyt was waiting and was ready. Too quick for her to react Hoyt thrust at her, but overpowered it; they landed on the ground in a heap. She threw herself on top of him and pinned him down, but paused. Hoyt was grinning maliciously up at her. But he wasn't looking at her face. Almost against her will Jane looked down to see a scalpel sticking out from her abdomen, blood beginning to spread. She met Hoyt's eyes with horror.

"Wha..?" She rasped before somehow managing to get off him. She collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily with her hands on her stomach. Hoyt slowly sat up, purposely taking his time to crawl over to her and lean over. For the last time, he whispered in her ear.

"I win, Jane."


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, so as promised, the next chapter. Also I apologise in advance if this chapter seems a bit rushed. It's the last chapter of the story, I wanted to end it here because I didn't want to drag it on longer and I felt it was the right time to end it. I'm most likely going to do a sequel though, which will focus on Jane and Maura's recovery and what impacts the events of this story have on them. I feel like I can't do this in this story, but I would love to explore the aftermath. I would love to hear what you're thoughts on a sequel are and also how you feel about this chapter and you're thoughts on it. I really hope you like the ending, but if you don't that's ok-just be nice about it! Also if you're not sure about a sequel, I can just do an epilogue instead (or both this and a sequel). **

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review or PM me with your thoughts on this update and a potential sequel :) **

**Chapter 23:**

**_A few blocks from BPD:_**

They were quickly nearing the end of the search, with no luck. Korsak called Cavanaugh for an update.

"We've found nothing yet. We'll keep looking, but I'm starting to doubt that…no…yes…ok, I'll keep you updated." And he hung up. Korsak sighed. The thought of losing Jane and Maura for good was becoming more than he could handle, even more than before. They were like family to him, and what he saw Jane go through before…how she looked when he shot Hoyt, how terrified she was and how in pain she was…no. Korsak would rather go to hell than see Hoyt do that to Jane again.

"Uh, Sergeant?" Korsak shook his head and focused on the officer that had called him. He felt tears wetting his cheeks and hastily wiped them away. The officer looked surprised, but didn't say anything about it. "We've cleared the next street and are moving on to the last block." Korsak nodded and the officer took that as queue to leave. Korsak pulled out his phone to call Frost, but thought better of it. _Frost will ring me if he and Frankie find anything._ With this in mind, Korsak followed the uniform to continue the search.

* * *

_This can't be the end,_ thought Jane as Hoyt whispered to her. If she died now, then so would Maura, if it wasn't already too late. Jane leaned up slightly to whisper back to Hoyt. The pain didn't matter now. All that mattered was Maura.

"No. I win." And Jane wrenched the scalpel out of her stomach and stabbed Hoyt exactly where he had stabbed her; somehow she managed the strength to push him down and get on top of him. She continued to stab him and beat him long after he was dead. Jane let her rage pour out, her own wounds forgotten for the moment. Eventually Jane stopped, breathing hard, her heart pounding. She looked down and saw more blood had spread across her shirt, but for some reason it didn't quite register that it was her own, even though she could physically feel the open wound. She looked around her, dazed and confused for a moment before remembering where she was. Part of her brain was saying that she was still in shock from being stabbed, creating a sort of numbness which is why she was able to still function, but the other part of her brain, her instincts, was telling her to get Maura and herself out of there. But she still had to deal with Zach.

Jane, still holding the scalpel she had used on Hoyt, walked slowly over to the only pillar in the room, in the corner. That was the only place to hide. Jane circled the pillar warily, and just as she came back to starting point she heard a noise behind her. She whirled around, just in time to dodge Zach's fist. Zach lunged at her again but Jane moved to the side, causing him to crash to the floor. Jane quickly pinned him down, but instead of killing him she started beating him until he was knocked out. Jane stood up struggling for breath, doubling over with her hands pressed to her stomach. The shock was starting to wear off and now she felt like she was going to pass out. But she had to hold on for just long enough to get help, even if she was dying herself.

Jane stumbled over to Maura, who was barely breathing. But she was alive. Suddenly a wave of dizziness and pain came upon Jane and she fell to her knees. Her body was ready to give up. _No, please no. I have to get Maura help; I have to…I have to get out here._ Jane knew she only had five minutes max, maybe not even that until she passed out completely. Taking as deep a breath as she could, she hauled herself to her feet. Steadying herself, she carefully picked up Maura and made her way to the door. Jane positioned herself so that her hand supporting Maura's head could open the door, which luckily wasn't locked. Her vision was now getting blurry and the pain was becoming almost intolerable.

The door had led to a back alley, but for once Jane didn't bother surveying her surroundings. It was a short alley, maybe ten feet from the street and she got most of the way before she finally collapsed, tumbling to the ground with Maura before blacking out.

* * *

**_At BPD:_**

Aside from the two uniforms manning the foyer, Frost and Frankie were the only other ones at the precinct. In the time given, they had gone through double the footage of what they would have normally. Frankie finally sat back in the chair and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Nothing." He said. "Absolutely goddam NOTHING!" Frankie shouted. He stood up and started to pace the room. A minute later Frost finished going through his half of the footage. Having noticed that Frankie was agitated again, he got up to calm him.

"Frankie." Frost said gently. Frankie stopped pacing and looked at him.

"What? You're going to give me the speech again, about how we'll find them and how they're going to be ok and how everything else will be ok? Well it's not going to be ok, is it? Even if we find them, they're not going to be unhurt, mentally or physically! Cavanaugh doesn't even know where to look, does he? He's just guessing, hoping, grasping at straws like the rest of us!" Frankie shouted. He walked closer to Frost. "She's my sister, Frost, and I'm her brother! I said it before and I'll say it again, I was supposed to protect her! And if she survives and Maura doesn't? Or the other way around?" Before Frost could reply, his phone rang. Frankie turned away, breathing hard as Frost answered it.

"Korsak, any news?" Frost asked and put it on speaker for Frankie, who moved closer to hear.

"Yeah, we found them." Korsak replied. The "we" had barely reached their ears; Frost and Frankie were already out the door.

* * *

**_Back on the streets:_**

The last teams were just finishing the search, clearing the end of the last street. Korsak already had Cavanaugh's number dialled and was waiting for them to finish. In total there were about a dozen uniforms left. Korsak had sent the rest back to precinct, telling them they could grab themselves some food on the way; there was no point having a large number of cops hanging around, doing nothing. One of the two teams emerged from a building and made their way back over to Korsak.

"Sorry Sergeant, but we found nothing again." One of the men said. Korsak nodded, trying not to look to crestfallen. The officers in front of him seemed pretty down too. While they had not known Jane and Maura very well or even at all, both were still well respected with good reputations.

"Ok guys, you can head off to if you don't want to stay, though I doubt they'll be long." Just as Korsak finished speaking there was a yell from further down the street. It was a uniform from the last team.

"Hey, over here!" He called before sprinting back down a narrow alley. Korsak ran over, followed by the other uniforms. When he got to the alley he paused. At first he was shocked, then it turned to disbelief, and then finally to anger and horror. He turned away and took deep breaths, trying not to throw up. When he was ready he rushed over to where everyone was crowded around. They made room for him without him needing to ask.

"Oh my god. Shit. Call ambulances now, and alert Cavanaugh! And someone go get the first aid kits from the cars." He said urgently.

"Already on it." One of the officers replied. He continued to swear as he looked over Jane and Maura. Jane's shirt and hands were covered in blood. Korsak lifted her shirt slightly, not too high, to try and see if she had any wounds herself. Tears sprung to his eyes again as he saw a deep gash right in the middle of her abdomen. His gaze went to her face, which was pale and lifeless and he noticed a bad burn on her shoulder as well as bruising on her face and a very swollen eye. He checked her pulse; at least she was still breathing.

"Put pressure on Jane's stomach; the blood is still fresh so it's possible she's still bleeding." Korsak said. It was hard not to yell at the people around him from his own urgency and worry.

Then he turned his attention to Maura, who looked even worse than Jane. Her body, especially her stomach, was cut up and slashed, she had bad burns on her arms and her face was badly beaten.

"Oh shit. Those fucking bastards!" Korsak said angrily, not even bothering to say it quietly. Korsak moved away as officers with first aid training started to attend to their wounds. With injuries this bad though, there wasn't much they could do until the paramedics arrived, but they had to do something. Korsak of course had first aid training, but he felt sick to the stomach as it was. Besides, there was something else he needed to do. He pulled out his phone and called Frost.

"Korsak, any news?" Frost answered.

"Yeah, we found them." Korsak replied and gave him the address. Then he turned to the officers.

"Has someone called Cavanaugh?" He asked.

"Yes, he's on his way." Answered an officer named Max.

"Ok then, you three, come with me. We need to check out this building again." Korsak ordered and headed towards the open door that Jane and Maura had obviously come from.

* * *

Korsak went into the building and immediately found Hoyt dead and Zach knocked out, his face and head severely beaten. Cavanaugh, Frost and Frankie arrived in record time, just minutes after the paramedics had arrived. Frankie started crying upon seeing Jane and didn't stop until he picked up his mother and Tommy to take to the hospital. Even then, he was struggling to hold it in. Frost, much to his shame, threw up at the sight of two of his closest friends being hurt so badly but once he got over the initial shock he stood with Frankie beside Jane and Maura while the paramedics tried to stabilise them. Cavanaugh had a similar reaction to Korsak. Frankie, Frost and Korsak left as soon as the ambulances left with Jane and Maura, but Cavanaugh remained behind for a while to clean up the mess of the crime scene.

Three hours later and Korsak, Frost, Frankie, Angela, Tommy, Cavanaugh, Hope and Constance were all sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. The paramedics had said at the scene that they weren't if either was going to survive. They hadn't heard anything since they were taken into surgery and now they were all more anxious and worried and nervous than before. No one had said much, apart from to tell the three mothers and Tommy what had happened. They took it in turns getting coffee, but no one could stomach much more.

They had all cried upon seeing and hearing from others how badly Hoyt and Zach damaged Jane and Maura. Even Constance had cried when she asked to see a photo of Maura's injuries. Frankie had had to pull Tommy off a doctor when they first arrived; he was so shaken up and just wanted to see his sister and be assured that she was going to be ok that he almost punched the hell out of a doctor because no one would tell them immediately what was happening. Tommy hadn't said anything since. Hope arrived just after Constance. At first there was tension between the two but they quickly accepted that both needed to be there.

"What's taking so long? Shouldn't they be out by now?" Angela said for the hundredth time. But no one got impatient over it.

"Ma, you didn't see them. They…I can't even describe it. But it's normal for them to take this long. It shouldn't be much longer." Frankie said and choked back tears again. Too often the image of Jane and Maura as wounded as they were came into his mind, and each time he wanted to cry. But he held it back for his mother. Tommy had barely said anything; he remembered how shook up and fragile Jane was the first time Hoyt had hurt her badly. From what Frankie had told him this was just as bad if not worse, from both a psychological and physical perspective. He was so scared of what impact this was going to have on Jane this time, but also Maura, who Frankie had said had been injured worse than Jane this time. The thought of losing them both was too much to bare, yet here he was, here was all of them, waiting to see if the two women would both survive or not.

Another hour later and they were still waiting. Small talk had been made here and there, but the fact that it was now taking longer than it should worried all of them more, if that was possible. They had started to ask almost every doctor that walked by what was going on, but no one would tell them anything. After ten more minutes a doctor finally came over to them.

"Are you the families of Detective Jane Rizzoli and Dr Maura Isles?" The doctor asked. Angela and Constance stepped forward, but Hope, while at the front, stood a little back from Constance out of respect.

"Yes, we're their mothers and this is their family friends." Replied Constance, gesturing to everyone. The doctor nodded.

"I'm Doctor Caldwell. I'll be looking after both Jane and Maura. They're both in intensive care now. I can confidently say, that while the stab wound Jane suffered was deep and did cause her to lose a lot of blood, she is going to make it and should be awake in a few hours. She had a severe burn on her shoulder too, but that's going to heal up fine also. She might have a mild concussion when she wakes up though; nothing to be concerned over, but we'll keep an eye on it anyway. Her breathing is still very shallow; we've put her on assisted breathing until she heals up a bit." Dr Caldwell explained, and paused to let the news sink in. There was relief on everyone's face, but he seemed to be putting off talking about Maura. It was Angela who asked the question.

"And Maura?"

Dr Caldwell took a deep breath before answering.

"Her injuries were more complicated. She suffered multiple slashes across her stomach, at least three third degree burns on her arms and beating to her face has resulted in a severe concussion. She also had a small cut on the side of her neck, but that's been stitched up along with the injuries on her stomach." Dr Caldwell paused again as the group digested this news.

"But…she is going to be alright, isn't she?" asked Hope. While there was a conflict of interest between Hope and Constance, when it came to Maura's wellbeing they could put aside their slight resentment for each other. The doctor hesitated and thought about the best way to answer.

"At this stage it looks like she is going to pull through; I believe that she is going to make it, yes. But I'm not going to lie to you all. She went into cardiac arrest earlier and we had to resuscitate her. She also stopped breathing at one stage and we've put her on a ventilator for the time being." Dr Caldwell finished. They stood there in shock.

"I have to get back to them now, but I'll let you know when they wake up and when there is more news. It's going to be a while though so I suggest you all go home, get into fresh clothes, eat something and get some sleep too. They'll still be here in the morning and I'll call you if anything changes." With that he walked away, back into ICU. For a moment no one moved; then Angela spoke again.

"You all are welcome to come stay at Maura's, or at least her guesthouse. There's plenty of room." She said. Tommy and Frankie were already staying with her tonight, and Angela doubted that anyone wanted to be alone tonight.

"Thanks Angela, but I'll spending the whole night at the precinct anyway. There's a lot to sort out, but I'll see you all tomorrow." Cavanaugh said and left.

"Thank you as well Angela, but I can't. I need to go home and check on my dogs. I might call in tomorrow morning though before I head back here. Look after yourself." Korsak said, but he didn't leave straight away. He would wait for the others to leave.

"That's very kind, Angela, but I've left Cailin at home. I should go and tell her what's happening, make sure she's ok. But I'll also be back tomorrow, so I'll see you then." Hope said, but unlike Korsak she left.

"I'll come over. I don't know if I'll stay the night, but I could use some company." Said Frost. Frankie smiled.

"I'm not usually one for these sorts of things, but given the situation I don't think I could stand being on my own either. I just need to go and get some clothes for tomorrow, but I'll be there in about half an hour." Constance said. This time Angela smiled. Despite her cold exterior, Constance did care deeply about Maura. Together the six of them left the hospital, but no one said anything else, apart from when they said goodbye to Korsak. It had been a tough week, but an even tougher last two days and there was still the worst to come.


End file.
